


The Devil of The Shield

by VamdeTai



Category: Digimon Adventure, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamdeTai/pseuds/VamdeTai
Summary: Not long after saying goodbye to Agumon, Taichi is summoned to another world as the Shield Hero. Will this world show Taichi the unlimited potential he still has within him? Or will this world break him beforehand?
Relationships: Vamdemon | Myotismon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, VenomVamdemon | VenomMyotismon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Digimon or Rising of the Shield Hero. I do however; own the OC’s that will appear in this story when they appear. I will be staying close to the ROTSH anime rather than the light novel/manga; I have not read them, with some tweaks here and there. Please Read and Review.

Chapter I

_*Dream Sequence Begin*_

_A war was going on. The battlefield was chaotic. Bodies of enemies and allies alike littered the fields. Some struggling to stay alive, others already dead. Three of the four heroes, with legendary weapons, from different worlds, fighting a losing battle against a goddess. All of them heavily injured and about to collapse. The fourth hero, on the ground, badly injured from the wave of monsters and the goddess. His partner since the day he arrived in this world, gently lifting his upper body up to his chest, tears flowing from his sapphire eyes. Sapphire eyes that were beginning to change to a demonic gold. Others from his party, crying and injured. An aura of black surrounding him. The others in his party seeing not for the first time what it meant. They hurried to a distance far away for what was about to come. The one holding the fourth hero cries out._

_“TAICHI!!!”_

_From just being at a height of eight feet and two inches, the aura envelopes him, expanding to great heights, with the person growing in stature, returning to an old form. Spreading his tattered wings, to its fullest length, he releases a wave of dark energy. The beast that he has become, still crying, lost in his own mind, for losing something he never thought that would be precious to him. In an orb that the beast conjured, lay the fourth hero, before taking his last breath, tries to speak but is not heard._

_“Please don’t. Don’t lose yourself. Va-Va”_

_And so, the fourth hero falls limp. Not a breath escapes from his lips. The Goddess and her monsters, gaining strength from his death. The other three heroes fall not soon after. Thus, this world is covered in darkness and despair. The goddess won. And so, nothing is seen. Black cold darkness is everywhere. Everywhere is dark. Then a light is seen. Before it becomes blinding._

_*Dream Sequence End*_

Waking up from his nightmare, twenty-two year old Taichi Yagami wakes up in a cold sweat. For the last couple of weeks, this nightmare has plagued him, gnawed at his mind. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Taichi heads to the bathroom. Cleaning up, Taichi thinks, wonders who those sapphire orbs belong to. Putting a hand to his heart, Taichi can’t help but be drawn to whoever that person was. Heading back out to the main room of his apartment, Taichi picks up a book he recently checked out from the library at his university. Something just draws him to it, but has yet to really look at it. Studying the book, Taichi looks at the title, **_The Four Cardinal Heroes of Legend_**. Opening the book, he notices that every page was blank except for the first couple of pages. And then, an array of seals appears beneath him. The book and the seal array glow, the scenery around Taichi changing. Before him lays a chamber with people in robes. Beside Taichi were three others in attire similar to his own, with weapons from the book in hand. Looking at his right arm, Taichi notices a shield with a green gem attached to said arm. Then one of the robed people speaks.

“We did it! The summoning was a success!”

“And I’ve been summoned to another world yet again,” thought Taichi, looking around the place, before noticing that people were looking at him with disguised disdain. “This is definitely going to be different from when I was sent to the Digital World with the others.”

“O Brave Heroes, please save our world!” said the leader of the robed people.

The other three that were brought alongside Taichi were hearing none of this. They already did not like being brought here. Plus, they were asking for compensations. Sighing, Taichi looks around the place and at the people. Taichi could already see that things were not going to go in his favors just by seeing the disguised disgust and disdain towards him.

‘What do you mean by that?” said the boy, with a bow in hand.

“There is a long and complicated story behind this,” said the leader of the robed people. “But we summoned you Four Cardinal Heroes here using an ancient ritual.”

“So they think we’re the Four Cardinal Heroes,” thought Taichi, staring around the place. “Might as well go with it for now.”

“Our world teeters on the brink of destruction,” said the robed leader, putting his hands together. “We beg you, O Brave Heroes! Please help us!”

“I guess we can hear you out for the time being,” said Taichi, speaking to the robed leader.

“I refuse,” said the boy, with a sword in hand.

“Likewise,” said the other boy, with bow in hand.

“We can go back to our world, right,” said the last of them, with a spear in hand. “We’ll talk about your problems after that.”

“Don’t you guys feel any guilt at all for bringing us here without our consents?” said the sword boy, raising the sword in an intimidating manner.

“And if you send us home as soon as peace is restored, we’d have worked for nothing,” said the bow boy, agreeing with the sword boy.

“How willing are you to accommodate us?” said the spear boy, gripping the spear. “Depending on your answer, we might end up becoming your enemies instead.”

“Demanding respect and rewards right of the bat is not a good idea,” said Taichi, gaining the other three attentions. “They are the ones who brought us here, and they are the only ones to send us back. Hearing them out is our best option right now.”

“Tch, fine,” said the sword boy, gripping his sword.

“F-First, we’d like you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromarc,” said the robed leader, walking towards Taichi and the others. “You can negotiate your reward after that, so please.”

“I suppose we could consider their offer,” said the bow boy, walking to the entrance of the room.

“Not like our demands are gonna change, no matter who we talk to,” said the spear boy, walking to the entrance as well.

“Are rewards and respect the only things on their minds?” thought Taichi, eyeing the three. “These people could kill us in a heartbeat if they wanted to.”

And with that, everyone leaves the chamber, ascending a spiraling staircase with balistraria showing the outside to them every few foot. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by multiple eyes from the shadows. A couple from the shadows flew from their spots to the outside, keeping to the shadows, straight towards their master. A master that has yet to show himself to the world.

“We really are in another world, huh,” said the bow boy, looking out at the landscape from the balistraria.

“We sure are,” said Taichi, enjoying the breeze that was coming thru. “Such a nice breeze. Feels like I’m in Spain with Miyako right now.”

“Wait, have you never traveled outside out of Japan before,” asked the bow boy, staring at Taichi.

“Going by the breeze outside, this place probably has your standard Mediterranean climate,” said the sword boy, looking at Taichi.

“I’ve traveled outside Japan before,” said Taichi, thinking about the Digital World. “The Digital World should count. And that time when I went to France with Takeru and our Partner Digimon. Man, I miss Agumon.”

And so they walked further still, till coming outside. Walking down the courtyard, no one notices a red haired woman looking down at them. A scheme slowly taking fold in her mind. Walking into the throne room, Taichi and the others see the king sitting on his throne, with other people of higher standings looking at them from the upper balconies. Their eyes showing hope upon seeing them but hiding their disdain towards Taichi, who has already noticed their gaze. And thus, the king spoke.

“So these men are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend?” said the king, looking at each hero before him. “I am the king of Melromarc, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Heroes, name yourselves.”

“Ren Amaki, sixteen years old, high schooler,” said the boy, with a sword in hand.

“I’m Motoyasu Kitamura. Twenty-one and a university student,” said the boy with spear in hand.

“Name is Taichi Yagami. I’m twenty two and a university student,” said Taichi, staring at the king, noticing a hidden scowl before thinking. “What’s his problem and everyone else’s as well?”

“Guess I’m last. Itsuki Kawasumi, seventeen years old, and a high schooler,” said the boy, with a bow in hand.

“I see. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki,” said King Aultcray, skipping Taichi on purpose.

“Excuse me King Aultcray,” said Taichi, gaining the King’s attention. “But you forgot me. Or was that your intention?”

“Pardon my mistake,” said King Aultcray, showing his disdain a little too openly. “Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki, and Taichi. Is that better?”

“Somewhat,” said Taichi, seeing that the other heroes saw a little of that display. “Go on, your highness.”

And so, King Aultcray explained to Taichi and the others what was going on. Of a prophecy of apocalyptic proportions. Waves of monsters from dimensional shifts appearing in their world, leading to their world’s ruins. About a Dragon Hourglass that could predict the next coming waves, with less than a month for the next coming one. The waves being stronger than the last.

“We underestimated the Waves,” said King Aultcray, gripping his throne. “We realized once we actually experienced one that only the Four Cardinal Heroes could counter them. And so, we followed the legend and summoned you four. We have no time to lose!”

“We get the gist of it now,” said Ren, swinging his sword to the ground. “Anyway, surely you didn’t summon us expecting us to save you for free.”

“Again with the rewards,” thought Taichi, eyeing Ren.

“Of course, once you repel all the waves, we shall reward you handsomely,” said the King’s advisor, looking at the heroes.

“Will you, now? Well, as long as we have your word,” said Motoyasu, looking at the advisor.

“We’ll work with you provided you don’t turn on us,” said Ren, stating a fact. “But don’t think for a moment that you can tame us.”

“Exactly. We can’t have you looking down on us,” said Itsuki, staring at the king.

“God, these guys are so high-and-mighty,” thought Taichi, looking at the other heroes. “What do they think they will accomplish by doing that?”

“I trust we have an agreement,” said King Aultcray, gaining Taichi’s and the others attention. “Then, heroes, you should all check your statuses.”

“Wait, status?” said Taichi, confused by what King Aultcray said.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” asked Ren, staring at the others. “It should’ve been the first thing you noticed in this world. Don’t you see an icon in the corner of your field of vision?”

“You’re right,” said Taichi, seeing the icon. “There it is.”

“Try focusing on it,” said Ren, instructing them.

“Like this?” said Taichi, focusing on the icon, before a display came up.

** Yagami, Taichi, age 22 **

** The Shield Hero **

**Level 1**

**Experience: 7/14**

**Max HP: 142**

**Max MP: 36**

**Max SP: 40**

** Status **

**Attack: +10**

**Magic: +10**

**Physical Defense: +40**

**Magic Defense: +35**

**Dexterity: +50**

** Magic **

**Fire: 0**

**Water: 0**

**Ice: 0**

**Wind: 0**

**Earth: 0**

**Lightning: 0**

**Light: 0**

**Dark: 0**

** Equipment **

**Small Shield**

**Otherworldly clothes**

“Not bad, I can work with these,” said Taichi, looking at his status. “Looks like my experience in the Digital World and playing soccer really helped out. Just have to raise my level and magic.”

“Level One?” said Itsuki, looking at his stats. “That’s worrying.”

“Yeah. No telling if we can fight like this,” said Motoyasu, also looking at his stats.

“What’s all this, anyway?” asked Taichi, looking at the advisor.

“Status Magic, an ability exclusive to the heroes,” replied the King’s advisor.

“So what are we supposed to do?” asked Ren, staring at the advisor.

“I think that’s obvious. Go on an adventure to increase our status,” said Taichi, having played certain games when he was younger.

“Couldn’t we just wield other weapons until these are useable?” asked Motoyasu, twirling his spear around.

“We can figure that out as we go,” said Ren, looking at Motoyasu. “Anyway, it looks like we ought to train ourselves.”

“We’ll have to level up as much as we can,” said Itsuki, talking to the rest of the group.

“So, if the four of us party up,” said Taichi, gaining their attention. “We can cover each other’s blind spots.”

“One moment, heroes,” said the King’s advisor, gaining their attention. “You will each recruit and adventure separately.”

“Why is that?” asked Taichi, looking at the advisor.

“It is said that the legendary weapons repel one another by nature,” said the King’s advisor, stating the nature of the weapons. “If you work together, it apparently hinders their development.”

“He’s telling the truth,” said, Taichi, looking at the status screen before thinking. “Looks like the weapons are translating all verbal and visual information into Japanese for us.”

** HELP **

**When two or more wielders of the legendary weapons operate together, it causes an adverse reaction in the weapons. Working separately is highly advised.**

“The sun is about to set,” said King Aultcray, looking out the windows of the throne room. “Rest up tonight, and set forth tomorrow. In the meantime, we’ll gather the best of the best to form your parties.”

“Wait a minute. Shouldn’t we recruit members ourselves?” thought Taichi, wondering why the king would do such a thing. “Is he trying to keep tabs on us with warriors of his choosing?”

“We’ve prepared rooms for you,” said a young lady, walking up to Taichi and the others. “Please come this way.”

And with that, the young lady led them to their rooms. All of them convened to one room to discuss important matters. During the discussion, they found out they were from Japan’s of different Earths. Nothing was alike between their worlds. Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu were surprised that it didn’t affect Taichi much. Taichi divulged what happened between him and his friends back in the days when they were younger. Learning what happened to Taichi shocked the other three.

“My gosh, how are you and your friends still sane after all that?” asked Motoyasu, gripping his spear.

“Our Partner Digimon helped us along the way,” said Taichi, reminiscing about the old days. “Right now, I’m just glad that our status magic doesn’t show that we’re either Alphas, Betas, or Omegas. My little sister showed me a manga that had me blushing up a storm recently.”

“Aaah, I’m a Beta. How the heck am I a Beta?” shouted Motoyasu, looking at his status. “I should be an Alpha!”

“What?! Don’t tell me that actually exists,” said Taichi, staring at Motoyasu.

“Apparently it is a thing here,” said Itsuki, looking at his status. “Mmm, Beta is okay with me.”

“Same here,” said Ren, looking at his status as well. “Beta as well.”

“What the heck is an Alpha-Omega?” said Taichi, seeing what looked to be a cross of the Alpha and Omega Greek symbols on his status before a screen came up. “Nothing in the manga had anything on this.”

** ALPHA-OMEGA  **

**AO for short. Is just what it means. Extremely rare, only .5% exists in the world. Exclusive to males only. A person with both Alpha qualities and Omega qualities but with some key differences. During their first heat and childbirth, a vulva opens up in the perineum area. IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT THE HYMEN BE BROKEN/CUT DURING THE FIRST HEAT!! They produce more slick compared to Omegas. Also during their first heat, is when their scent is the strongest making the AO go into a trance like state seeking out an Alpha or Omega that sticks out to them. This is their most vulnerable time as their scent will drive other Alphas and Omegas towards them. Their scents are a mixed of the Alphas musky scent and the Omegas sweet scent, VERY ALLURING!! Their first heat usually is around the age of eleven and twelve years of age.**

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” said Taichi, covering his lower region with the shield. “Not happening while I’m here!”

“I’d rather not be around you when that happens,” said Motoyasu, gripping his spear. “I’m more of a ladies man.”

“Agreed,” said both Ren and Itsuki, standing away from Taichi.

“Hey, this is not my fault. It’s this weird system in this world,” said Taichi, not watching where he swung his arm before the shield absorbed a nearby music box. “Huh?”

**Music Box Shield I**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill acquired: Lullaby**

**Defense +5**

****

“Great, the shield just absorbed a music box,” said Taichi, groaning at his mistake. “Don’t know how useful that shield will be. At least we just learned something from that display.”

“Right. We have to set out on adventures tomorrow,” said Motoyasu, looking out the window. “Let’s head back to our rooms and get a good night’s sleep.”

“Before that, let me give you all a fair warning,” said Taichi, gaining their attentions. “Don’t just think we’re just data in a game. If you die here, you die for real.”

“Seriously, if I just make a mistake, I can just start over!” said Motoyasu, grinning before seeing Taichi’s serious face. “R-Right?”

“Guys, you can’t be thinking that just because you’re data, you’re free to act like a video game character, are you?” said Taichi, looking at each of them.

“Are we wrong?” asked Itsuki, staring at Taichi.

“Completely! It’s exactly the same as if we’re living and breathing here,’ said Taichi, with a straight serious face. “If you die here… You’ll really die!”

“What?” said Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki, looking at their bodies. “N-No way!”

And with that, they went to their separate rooms for the night. Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki with a lot more on their mind after what Taichi just said to them. Unfortunately before getting to his room, Taichi ends up bumping into a suit of armor. His shield ends up absorbing the iron long sword on the suit of armor. Before falling asleep for the night, Taichi looks at the new shield he obtained on the status screen, and changes his shield to the Music Box Shield I before dozing off.

**Blade Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +5**

**Defense +5**

** Mastery Bonus **

**When a shield is used for a while to achieve a certain level of proficiency, it will grant its wielder permanent bonuses.**

_*Dream Sequence Begins*_

_Rolling fields of grass appear before Taichi. A babbling brook nearby stretching as far out like the fields before him. In the distance, a lone tree with four people standing near it, are conversing among themselves. Taichi walks towards them, eager to hear what they’re talking about. The shortest of the four sees Taichi and waves him over. Upon reaching the tree, Taichi notices that three of the four he knows, that being Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu, but each with a shield instead of the weapons he saw them with. The fourth person wielding the same shield as well._

_“Glad you could make it. Name is Naofumi Iwatani,” said the shield wielder, looking at Taichi. “We have much to discuss before you wake up.”_

_“Wait, this is a dream,” said Taichi, looking at the four. “What do we have to discuss?”_

_“About what is about to transpire soon,” said Itsuki(Dream), giving Taichi a serious face. “We’re all from different timelines where we’re the Shield Hero.”_

_“Melromarc is a matriarchy, ruled by Queen Mirellia,” said Motoyasu(Dream), before noticing that the landscape was beginning to fade. “What’s going on?”_

_“Something is waking him up. Too soon I might add,” said Ren(Dream), looking around the place. “Before it completely fades, we all have something to say to you.”_

_“DON’T LISTEN TO THAT TRASH KING AND HIS BITCH OF A DAUGHTER!”_

_“Also when you wake up, have the shield absorb the coins in the drawers,” said Naofumi, staring at Taichi. “We were able to procure quite a bit for you. Don’t question it, just absorb the coins. Also, save Raphtalia in your timeline!”_

_*Dream Sequence End*_

“That was a weird dream,” thought Taichi, opening his eyes and looking out the window. “It’s still night. Wonder what woke me up?”

Remembering what he was told, Taichi goes to the dresser in the room. Opening up one of the drawers, Taichi notices a bunch of coins in it. Ranging from copper to silver to gold. Not knowing why they wanted him to absorb them, Taichi took a coin, one of each, and let the shield absorb them.

**Currency Shield I**

**(Unlocked)**

**Amount of coins**

**Copper: 1/800**

**Silver: 1/800**

**Gold: 1/800**

“So the shield can store items. Pretty handy. Though why all of it?” thought Taichi, opening up the rest of the drawers, seeing that they were filled up as well. “They must have a reason for doing this. Oh well, time to feed this shield!”

**Currency Shield II**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield III**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield IV**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield V**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield VI**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield VII**

**(Unlocked)**

**Currency Shield ∞**

**(Unlocked)**

**Amount of coins**

**Copper: 999,999/∞**

**Silver: 999,999/∞**

**Gold: 999,999/∞**

“Whoa, that’s a lot of coins!” thought Taichi, eyeing his new shield. “For what reasons would they go to this extant?”

Deciding not to think on the matter at hand, Taichi goes back to sleep for the night. Unbeknownst to Taichi, he was being watched by prying eyes outside the bedroom windows. Come morning, Taichi was able to have breakfast along with the other three, before being summoned to the throne room.

“We have gathered brave warriors who will fight the Waves with you legendary heroes,” spoke King Aultcray, gesturing to the people he had in front of him.

“These people will join our parties,” thought Taichi, looking at each of the people before a red headed woman smiled at him. “Okay, don’t know why she smiled at me.”

“Now, our future champions!” said King Aultcray, talking to the adventurers. “Time to begin your journey!”

“Wait, they’re the ones choosing?!” thought Taichi, seeing the adventurers go to all but him. “That’s messed up!”

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting this,” said King Aultcray, looking at the teams before him.

“No volunteers?” said the King’s advisor, silently grinning. “He must have no charisma.”

“So there have been rumors,” said King Aultcray, getting word from a younger advisor by ear.

“Did something happen?” asked Motoyasu, staring at King Aultcray.

“Well, rumors that the Shield Hero is ignorant of this world have spread around town,” said King Aultcray, telling what was told to him.

“Well, I just got here yesterday with the others,” said Taichi, looking at King Aultcray. “Of course I wouldn’t know a thing about your world.”

“Legend says the heroes come with a firm understanding of our lands,” said King Aultcray, telling them of a fact. “And they seem to think he doesn’t meet those criteria.”

“Maybe someone was eavesdropping on our chat last night,” whispered Motoyasu, leaning over to Taichi.

“Seriously, just for that,” thought Taichi, wondering what was going on. “Do they have something against me?”

“I’m actually surprised that my party is all girls,” said Motoyasu, scratching the back of his head.

“It would be best to split them three each,” said Itsuki, looking at the situation. “But if we force it, it could destroy morale.”

“So I’m going it alone at the beginning,” said Taichi, thinking over the situation. “I could always gather party members on my own eventually.”

“Sir Hero!” said the red headed woman from earlier, raising her hand from Motoyasu’s party. “Would you allow me to join the Shield Hero?”

“Are you sure?” asked Motoyasu, staring at the woman.

“Yes!” said the red headed woman, a little too cheerfully.

“That’s okay, ma’am,” said Taichi, gaining her attention. “But I’d rather go it alone for a little bit.”

“What? Why so?” asked the red headed woman, mentally scowling. “Don’t you need the aide?”

“As much as I would love to,” said Taichi, seeing the woman stare at him. “I just want to get a lay of the land before really heading out.”

“You sure about this?” asked Ren, staring at Taichi. “All you have is a shield.”

“Yeah, I’m positive,” said Taichi, before thinking. “There’s something about this woman I don’t trust.”

“I suppose we’ll have to take other measures,” said King Aultcray, looking at the situation at hand. “Young lady, could you at least show Sir Taichi around before convening back to your party?”

“Of course, Your Highness,” said the red headed woman, bowing to King Aultcray.

“Again, you don’t have to do this,” said Taichi, looking at the red headed woman. “I can figure things out on my own.”

“But Sir Shield,” said the red headed woman, only to be cut off by Taichi.

“I’ll be fine,” said Taichi, gaining King Aultcray’s attention. “There’s no need for a guide. The sooner I learn the lay of the land, the easier it will be for me.”

“Fine, Sir Taichi,” said King Aultcray, looking at Taichi. “You will have to recruit for your party yourself.”

“Thanks for understanding, Your Highness,” said Taichi, slightly bowing to King Aultcray.

“Every month, we shall provide each hero with the funds they require,” said King Aultcray, speaking to the heroes. “This time, Sir Taichi’s payment will be higher than the others. Here are your initial war chests. Please accept them.”

“Sir Taichi gets 800 silver coins,” said the King’s advisor, seeing the coins being handed to the heroes by young women and men. “The others get 600.”

“Use this to procure all necessary equipment and set forth on your journey,” said King Aultcray.

And with that Taichi and the other heroes and their parties set forth. Before leaving the castle, Taichi was able to tell the others about how to keep their money save. Setting forth in the Castle Town, Taichi asks around on shops that would help him on his journey. One young lady pointed to a nearby weaponry that she wholeheartedly recommended to Taichi. Walking into the weaponry and armory, Taichi looks around before seeing the shopkeeper.

“Welcome. Names Erhard,” said the shopkeeper, looking at Taichi. “Is this your first time in a weapon’s shop? You sure know how to pick’em.”

“I actually just asked around for a good shop,” said Taichi, looking around the place. “One lady recommended this place.”

“By the way, what’s with the funny outfit?” asked Erhard, looking at Taichi’s attire. “Never seen anything like it.”

“These are the clothes from my home world to be exact,” said Taichi, placing his hands in his pockets. “Pretty comfortable to wear.”

“You mean you’re one of the heroes?” said Erhard, looking at Taichi then the shield on his arm. “Ah, I see you’ve got a shield. You must be the dud.”

“Dud?! A shield can just be as useful as any other weapon out there,” said Taichi, pointing out a fact. “As long as it’s used right, it’s a pretty decent defensive armor.”

“My bad,” said Erhard, looking at Taichi. “What’s your name kid?”

“Taichi Yagami,” said Taichi, introducing himself. “Pleased to meet you!”

“Taichi, eh? Well, if you’ll be a regular, I don’t give two hoots if you wield a shield or what,” said Erhard, looking at Taichi. “Nice to meet ya, kid!”

“Anyway, I’m looking for equipment to start off with,” said Taichi, looking at the equipment. “I want to stay around 250 to 350 silvers at best for now.”

“Left to right, that’s iron, magic iron, magic steel, and silver iron in ascending order of cost,” said Erhard, indicating to a couple of swords. “I guarantee they’re all quality swords, though.”

“Wow. One of these will be really handy at the beginning,” said Taichi, before being zapped by the sword and dropping it before a status screen came up. “So that’s what’s going on.”

** CAUTION! **

** LEGENDARY WEAPON RULE VIOLATION: **

**Holding non-assigned weapon**

**A Hero may not hold, with intent to fight, any weapon other than their assigned legendary weapon**

“Well, looks like I can’t use any weapons other than this shield,” said Taichi, looking at his shield before transforming it into the Blade Shield. “Looks like I’ll just stick with this then.”

“How does that work? Looks just like the small shield with just a long blade jutting out from the bottom end at first glance,” said Erhard, using a magic magnifying glass to study the legendary weapon. “Doesn’t this thing come off?”

“I can move it around, but I can’t seem to remove it from my body,” said Taichi, demonstrating it.

“That’s so weird,” said Erhard, staring at the shield. “I sense a great amount of power in this thing, but even my appraisal magic isn’t telling me much. Well, thanks for showing me something interesting. Want to buy some armor instead?”

“Show me what you got big guy,” said Taichi, looking at the armor he was shown.

“I like you kid,” said Erhard, laughing wholeheartedly. “Here’s to a good partnership.”

Erhard showed quite a few armors to Taichi. Ranging from chain mail to a full suit of armor. Not wanting to be weighed down too heavily, Taichi chose to stick with lighter armor, for better range of movement. Grabbing a chain mail, Taichi goes to the changing room to try it on. Once it was on, Taichi moved his arms around to make sure it felt right. And it did.

** Chain Mail **

**Attack: 0**

**Magic: 0**

**Physical Defense: +21**

**Magic Defense: +15**

**Dexterity: 0**

**Slash Resistance (Small)**

** Magic **

**Fire: 0**

**Water: 0**

**Ice: 0**

**Wind: 0**

**Earth: 0**

**Lightning: 0**

**Light: 0**

**Dark: 0**

** Durability **

**Weight: 11**

**Quality: ***

** Unlock Requirements **

**Humanoid Lv. 1**

“Oh, hey,” said Erhard, making sure the chain mail fit Taichi. “You’re starting to look the part now.”

“Thanks,” said Taichi, grinning. “How much is it?”

“I’ll give you a discount. 120 silvers,” said Erhard, leaning against the doorframe.

“Not a bad price. And the buyback price?” asked Taichi, coming out of the changing room.

“Well, if it’s mostly new, I’d pay 100 silvers,” said Erhard, going back behind the counter.

“I’ll take it,” said Taichi, walking towards the counter.

“Thanks! I’ll throw in some innerwear to show my gratitude!” said Erhard, giving a thumb up.

“Later Erhard,” said Taichi, after paying before heading towards the door. “Time to level up.”

“Good luck kid,” said Erhard, waving towards Taichi.

Going to the field outside of the Castle Town, Taichi comes to a plain of grass. With the Blade Shield in hand, Taichi slashes at the monsters that came his way. Of course, they were only Orange Balloons, Yellow Balloons, and on the rare occasions, Red Balloons. The Blade Shield made it easy downing those monsters. Hearing popping sounds nearby, Taichi notices Ren taking out Orange Balloons with as much ease as him. By the time the sun was setting, Taichi was absorbing the fragments of the balloon monsters and couple of Usapils and Mushs that chased him into up a tree, into his shield, unlocking new ones. Taichi had leveled up pretty good in his eyes.

**Orange Small Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +2**

**Yellow Small Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +2**

**Red Small Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +4**

**UsaLeather Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Agility +3**

**UsaMeat Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Dissection Skill +1**

**Mush Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Plant Appraisal +1**

**Blue Mush Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Simple Compounding Recipes +1**

**Green Mush Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Apprentice Compounding**

**White Usapil Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +2**

**Usapil Bone Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Stamina Up (Small)**

** Yagami Taichi, age 22 **

** The Shield Hero **

**Level 7**

**Experience: 90/150**

**Max HP: 282**

**Max MP: 102**

**Max SP: 100**

** Status **

**Attack: 15**

**Magic: 46**

**Physical Defense: 151**

**Magic Defense: 105**

**Dexterity: 74**

** Magic **

**Fire: 0**

**Water: 0**

**Ice: 0**

**Wind: 0**

**Earth: 0**

**Lightning: 0**

**Light: 0**

**Dark: 0**

** Equipment **

**Small Shield**

**Chain Mail**

Heading back into the castle Town, Taichi heads towards an inn that Erhard recommended when coming back into town. The inn also happened to be a pub as well. Ordering food, Taichi takes out a map that he was able to procure earlier in the day. Eating while looking at the map, Taichi notices Ren and Itsuki walking towards him with some food in hand.

“Hey Taichi,” said Itsuki, sitting at the table. “How’s the level grind going?”

“Pretty good so far. The Blade Shield really comes in handy,” said Taichi, showing the Blade Shield to them. “It’s not just a defensive shield anymore; it has become offensive as well.”

“This just shows how each legendary weapon is unique,” said Ren, staring at the Blade Shield. “I would like to see how that handles against my sword one day.”

“So, what are you looking at?” asked Itsuki, staring at Taichi’s map. “I heard that Lafan Village is a good training area from my party.”

“There’s a dungeon in that area for rookie adventurers,” said Ren, looking at the map. “I’m going to bypass it this time.”

“Sounds like a good area,” said Taichi, taking a bite of his food again. “I’ll go there next after I gain another level or two.”

“I’m gonna turn in early tonight,” said Itsuki, stretching his arms. “I want to be ready in the morning.”

“Same here,” said Taichi, finishing up his meal. “After I clean up first. Had to butcher a monster called an Usapil to get two new shields, I want to get the smell off me.”

And with that, the three parted to their rooms in the inn for the night, with Taichi taking a shower beforehand. Unaware about what was about to transpire. The next morning, bright and early, Taichi notices his chain mail was missing, from where it hung on the chair during the night. Looking around for it, Taichi gathers his clothes that he hid underneath his pillow and his shoes between the box spring and mattress before heading downstairs to ask the innkeeper if he saw someone with his stolen chain mail. Unfortunately, knights from the castle barged in before he could ask the innkeeper.

“The Shield Hero, yes?” asked one of the knights, staring at Taichi.

“Yeah,” replied Taichi, staring at the castle knight. “Why?”

“The king has issued a summons for you,” said the castle knight, staring at Taichi. “Come with us.”

Going with the castle knights, Taichi is escorted to the castle. Upon arrival in the throne room, the knights end up pushing Taichi into the room. Not knowing what was going on, Taichi spots the other heroes and King Aultcray looking at him with disgust. The castle knights surround Taichi, their spears pointing at him.

“What’s going on?” asked Taichi, staring at the castle knights. “Why such hostility this early in the morning?”

“Quiet, scumbag!” shouted King Aultcray, before talking to the red headed woman in Motoyasu’s party. “Myne, you poor adventurer, could you please testify once more for us?”

“Th-The Shield Hero barged into my room drunk and pinned me down,” said Myne, clinging to Motoyasu. “He said “The night is still young” and tore my clothes off! I somehow escaped and ran to Sir Motoyasu, who happened to be nearby, for help!”

“What the hell?” thought Taichi, looking at Myne. “That’s a bunch of bull.”

“If she hadn’t asked me to wait till dawn and call the knights,” said Motoyasu, staring angrily at Taichi. “I would’ve cut you down myself!”

“What are you talking about?! I don’t even know her,” said Taichi, staring at Motoyasu. “Besides I went straight to bed after a dinner and shower last night. Nor did I drink! Itsuki, Ren! You were at my table last night; you saw I had no alcohol there!”

“True,” said Itsuki, before speaking up. “After we split after that you could have procured the alcohol by then.”

“I had no alcohol at all,” said Taichi, before seeing his chain mail on Motoyasu. “Wait a second. That’s my chain mail!”

“What do you mean, your chain mail?” said Motoyasu, pulling Myne closer to him. “Myne gave this to me as a present when she joined back up with me yesterday at the pub.”

“To think the Shield Hero would commit the gravest sin in this country,” said King Aultcray, looking at Taichi.

“In Melromarc, even attempting to sexually assault a woman is punishable by death!” said the King’s advisor, stating a fact.

“If you weren’t a hero, you would be executed immediately!” said King Aultcray, pointing at Taichi.

“Executed?” said Taichi, in shock. “I’m telling you, you’ve got the wrong idea! I did no such thing! If you’re so convinced I did, then show me the proof. If not, this is a total waste of our time in trying to save your world.”

“When we searched the Shield hero’s room,” said a knight, which stepped forth and showed a purple negligee in hand. “Um, we found this on his bed.”

“You animal!” shouted Motoyasu, staring at Taichi while Myne shrieked.

“There you have it! Undeniable proof,” said King Aultcray, pointing at the fact.

“What the heck?!” shouted Taichi, looking at the negligee. “That wasn’t there when I woke up!”

“It’s too bad,” said Itsuki, looking at the state of the matter. “I was worried something bad might happen, but I was hoping you’d know better.”

“He thinks a hero can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it,” said Ren, staring at Taichi.

“That’s not even the least bit true,” said Taichi, getting a little heated from these false accusations.

“You’re not the be all and end all in this world!” said Motoyasu, pointing his spear at Taichi. “Know your place!”

“What is all this? What the hell is going on? I see. This was all a setup to destroy me at the beginning. This was her idea all along. Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t deny her at the beginning?” thought Taichi, before seeing Myne sticking her tongue out at him while pulling her lower eye lid down, before speaking. “This was your setup all along. Wasn’t it? I did nothing and you know it!”

“Sir Motoyasu, I’m so scared!” cried Myne, clinging to Motoyasu.

“Shut your mouth, you criminal!” shouted Motoyasu, holding Myne close to him.

“Screw you, too! You had this planned all along,” shouted Taichi, the knights holding their spears closer to him.

“Refusing to admit his guilt and making nonsensical accusations?” said Ren, just staring at Taichi.

“I know, right?” agreed Itsuki, staring as well. “I don’t think he deserves any mercy, either.”

“It really was a mistake to summon all four together,” said King Aultcray, staring at Taichi.

“Exactly. They never should’ve summoned the Shield Hero,” said the King’s advisor, staring at Taichi as well. “But who would’ve thought he’d be such scum?”

“This is what Naofumi and the others were talking about. It’s all because of that woman. Disgusting! This country’s people don’t believe in me one bit, too. Why should I fight for the ones that are putting this all on me?” thought Taichi, thinking back to that dream, before thinking of the people that helped him in the Castle Town like Erhard, before speaking. “Can you even send me back to my world to begin with?”

“Well, I’d love to kick you out but legends says new heroes can only be summoned once all Four Cardinal Heroes die,” said King Aultcray, sighing at his throne.

“What?” said Ren, shocked as well as the others.

“”No way…” said Motoyasu, paling at the information.

“So I can’t even go home?” said Taichi, looking at the ground.

“Well, you can certainly go home after you fight off all the incoming Waves,” said King Aultcray, his hand over his forehead.

“Are you saying we’ll have to fight alongside a guy like him?” asked Motoyasu, staring at King Aultcray.

“Screw that. I’ll handle the Waves my own way, then!” shouted Taichi, moving away from the spears pointing at him. “And I’ll do it for the people that actually believe in me!”

“Don’t move,” shouted one of the knights, holding Taichi down with his spear.

“Get off me already!” shouted Taichi, the shield on his arm glowing and driving away the knights. “What’ll it be? Will you throw me in jail till the Waves arrive?”

“I won’t imprison you. There’s hardly any time until the next Wave, said King Aultcray, staring at Taichi. “Scum or not, you’re still a hero, one of the only beings who can fight the Waves. But news of your crime is already spreading among the people. That is your punishment. Don’t think you’ll ever get to lead a decent life in this country.”

“I’ve already figured that out!” said Taichi, walking towards the entrance of the throne room.

“Wait a second, Taichi!” shouted Itsuki, stopping Taichi at the entrance by placing his hand on his shoulder only for something to cross his mind. “Wait a second here. I smell no alcohol, not even a little. I would know my uncle drinks pretty heavy.”

“Sorry Itsuki but I have no time to waste,” said Taichi, in a low voice with Ren coming closer. “Just don’t forget what I said the prior night, don’t treat this like a game. This is real, if you die, you’ll die for real!”

“Understood,” said both of them, staring at Taichi as he walked out.

Leaving the castle, Taichi doesn’t notice he was being watched by not just one person, but others that stayed in the darkness. All the respect and trust gone in a two days by false accusations placed on Taichi. The sky has gotten cloudy indicating a dark day. Taichi walks around the Castle Town, looking down at the ground, pondering how differently it could have been if he had used the skills he learned at university to use. But would it even work during with this world’s era.

“Hey, kid with the shield. Come with me for a second” said Erhard, getting Taichi’s attention and showing him down an alley.

“What do you want, Erhard?” said Taichi, before some clothes were placed before him.

“Just by seeing you yesterday, I knew for a fact that you were a good person,” said Erhard, putting the clothes in his hands. “You’ll never make it dressed like that. Consider this a parting gift.”

“Thanks Erhard,” said Taichi, looking at the set of clothes in his hands. “I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Saving my world will be plenty enough,” said Erhard, scratching his head. “And also staying my customer as well. Got to make a living somehow.”

“Gotch’ya big guy,” said Taichi, giving a little chuckle. “I’ll make sure to come incognito so it doesn’t hurt your business.”

“Could care less what they think,” said Erhard, pulling the cloak around Taichi. “Just come as is.”

And with that, Taichi wearing the clothes that Erhard gave him, he sets out. Walking thru the fields outside the Castle Town, Taichi just lets the Orange Balloon attack and bite him. Tired after a bit, Taichi grabs the nearest Orange Balloon, throws it in the air then stabs it with Blade Shield before slashing the others in tandem. After a while it starts to rain. Seeking shelter in the nearby forest, Taichi finds a hollowed out tree. While keeping dry out of the rain, Taichi looks at his status screen.

** Yagami Taichi, age 22 **

** The Shield Hero **

**Level 9**

**Experience: 150/250**

**Max HP: 410**

**Max MP: 215**

**Max SP: 250**

** Status **

**Attack: 15**

**Magic: 58**

**Physical Defense: 160**

**Magic Defense: 116**

**Dexterity: 82**

** Magic **

**Fire: 0**

**Water: 0**

**Ice: 0**

**Wind: 0**

**Earth: 0**

**Lightning: 0**

**Light: 0**

**Dark: 0**

** Equipment **

**Small Shield**

**Adventurer’s Cloak (+20 Physical Defense, +10 Magic Defense)**

“I fought all night and gained two levels,” thought Taichi, before noticing Orange Balloons nearby. “I’ll just add you to my collection.”

By the next day, the rain had let up and Taichi went back into Castle Town to sell some monster drops. Coming upon a store that would purchase his items, Taichi walks up to the stand, startling the customer that left. With a bundle of Orange Balloon fragments in hand, Taichi puts them on the counter, the owner recognizes him. A small pair of eyes watches Taichi from a few feet away.

“Buy these,” said Taichi, placing the items in front of the shop owner.

“Oh? Orange Balloons, huh?” said the shop owner, looking at the fragments. “Twenty in all. How does 1 copper sound?”

“Didn’t you offer that guy 1 copper for two?” asked Taichi, staring slightly angrily at the shop owner.

“Did I, now?” said the shop owner, staring away from Taichi. “You must understand, I have a business to run.”

“Really now,” said Taichi, before a large bat landed on his head. “Ah. Get off! Get off!”

“Hahaha! Serves you right,” said the shop owner before the large bat came his way, staring at him before going into a trance. “Right 1 copper for two. That will be 10 coppers total.”

“What the?” said Taichi, staring at the bat before it landed on his shoulder. “Thanks little guy. Want to join my party?”

“Have a nice day,” said the shop owner, still in a trance.

After the large bat flew off, Taichi left the shop and went around town again. After Taichi left, the shop owner was back to normal but with a strange clear view of what transpired and decided to be nicer to Taichi the next time he came around. Taichi passed by some apothecary before silently heading to Erhard’s shop, leaving some coins on the counter before leaving when Erhard was in the back. When night came around, Taichi was laying out under a tree in the fields, wondering about that large bat that helped. For some odd reason, it felt like to Taichi that he knew that bat from somewhere but couldn’t pinpoint it. Settling for the night, Taichi climbs the tree and sleeps on a branch for the night, away from monsters that would attack during the night, like the night prior.

The next day, during the morning hours, Taichi looks around the forest. Noticing a nearby herb, Taichi recognizes it as the ones he saw at the apothecary he passed by yesterday. Absorbing one of the leafs of the herb, Taichi unlocks a new shield. Changing his shield into the new one, Taichi picks at the herb before it gains a glow, activating its skill. Taichi was surprised when the Aero skill improved the herb he touched and gathered as much as he could carry, thinking about going to the apothecary when he returned. Before heading back into the Castle Town, Taichi absorbs more stuff from the forest and monsters after slaying them into his shield.

**Leaf Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Gathering skill +1**

**Foraging Skill 1**

**(Activated)**

**Skill Acquired: Aero**

**Fish Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Fishing Skill +1**

**Egg Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Cooking +1**

**Blue Egg Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Appraisal +1**

**Sky Egg Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Simple Cooking Recipes**

**PikyuPikyu Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Simple Weapon Restoration +1**

**Wood Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Woodcutting Skill +1**

**Rock Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +10**

**Butterfly Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Paralysis Resistance (Small)**

“Wow, this is good stuff,” said the apothecary shop owner, looking at the weeds. “Where did you get these?”

“Right outside the castle, in the forest,” said Taichi, staring at the shop owner. “Didn’t you know?”

“Hmm… I never knew you could find such fine stuff there,” said the shop owner, twirling the weed in hand. “I was sure the quality was more average.”

After doing business at the Apothecary, Taichi headed to the nearest pub. After ordering his meal and eating most of it, Taichi is approached by three strangers. They say that they would join his party, but Taichi knew. Knew that they were lying thru their teeth. Not liking how this was going Taichi turns around to face them. Not wanting to hear them, Taichi walks out of the pub after paying. But the three weren’t letting Taichi off that easily. Following Taichi on the dark empty street, Taichi turns around to face them.

“What do you want?” asked Taichi, staring at the three with a bored expression. “I’m busy at the moment.”

“Forget it,” said the tall one of the three again, staring at Taichi with a grin. “Just hand over your money.”

“If you’d had said that from the beginning, we could’ve saved some time,” said Taichi, only for the large bat from earlier to appear before him. “You again?”

The large bat circled around the three strangers, trying to scare them away. Biting at them, tackling them, even slapping them with its wings. The large bat was able to scare off two of them. But the leader had enough, took out a knife, and tried to kill the bat by slashing. Taichi was having none of that and summoned his Blade Shield forward. When the stranger’s knife hit the shield portion of the blade, the shield lit up, sending the stranger backwards. After the stranger scurried away after the display, Taichi looked at the large bat.

“Thanks for the save again,” said Taichi, staring at the bat. “Have we met someplace before?”

“You seem to be having trouble,” said a portly man, coming out from behind a wall. “You don’t have help, but I have just what you need.”

“If you’re offering party members, thanks but no thanks,” said Taichi, walking away from the portly man.

“Party members?” said the portly man, just staring at Taichi. “Please. What I offering you is a service far more convenient.”

“What would that be?” asked Taichi, slightly staring at the portly man.

“Interested, are we?” said the portly man, standing too close for Taichi’s comfort.

“Get away from me,” said Taichi, with the large bat still there, flapping its wings.

“That look in your eyes is the kind I just love,” said the portly man, staring at the large bat flying next to Taichi. “You’re every bit the man the rumors said you were.”

“You know who I am?” asked Taichi, staring at the portly man.

“Of course I do, Shield Hero,” said the portly man, gaining Taichi’s attention. “If my offer interests you, please follow me.”

And so Taichi followed the portly man straight to his abode. A big circus tent hidden from prying eyes. Taichi wasn’t sure what to expect but he was ready to summon his Blade Shield if need be. Walking inside the tent, Taichi notices cage of varying sizes. From small to big, with people inside them. But not normal people at first glance. Some in good condition, others in bad conditions. What Taichi didn’t know was there was someone waiting, eager to see him in the far depths of the tent.

“Here we are,” said the portly man, pushing the tent flap aside.

“So, what exactly are you offering me?” asked Taichi, the large bat staying close to him.

“Can’t you tell at a glance?” asked the portly man, walking pass the cages. “Slaves!”

“Slaves!” said Taichi, wondering what he just got himself into.

“Yes. I run a slave trading business,” said the portly man, twirling around, showing off the cages before.

“What makes you think I want a slave?” asked Taichi, staring at the portly man angrily.

“The fact that they cannot lie or betray their master,” said the portly man, shocking Taichi. “Slaves are placed under the effect of a curse. A strong seal-based curse that can take their very lives. What do you say?”

“Show me what you got,” said Taichi, thinking of saving these people instead.

“I knew it. You have everything it takes to be a most wonderful patron,” said the portly man, before showing the slaves to Taichi as they walked.

“I see ones that aren’t human, too,” said Taichi, seeing them no differently than him.

“You can call them human, technically,” said the portly man, still walking while talking.

“Tell me more. I don’t know much about this world,” said Taichi, stroking the large bat that decided to rest on his shoulder.

“Creatures that look human but aren’t are called Demi-Humans. They’re mostly used in manual labor or as servants,” said the portly man, still walking while showing Taichi his merchandise. “Beastmen are Demi-humans whose appearance leans more toward the animal side. They’re used as bodyguards or as participants in death matches that are gambled on.”

“I see,” said Taichi, wondering how he could help them in secret. “But they both fall under the same category.”

“Indeed. And since Demi-Humans are thought to be closer to monsters, life would be hard for them in this country, which practices human supremacy,” said the portly man, stopping before a cage. “As such, they’re treated as slaves.”

Something ends up gaining Taichi’s attention. Walking further into the tent, Taichi bypasses many cages. Something was pulling him towards the depths of the tent but couldn’t place it. Demi-Humans in their cages warning him not to go any further but on deaf ears. The large bat leaves his shoulder and takes flight, deeper into the tent. Following the large bat the rest of the way, Taichi comes upon an extremely large cage. Within the cage, someone that Taichi thought he would never see again lays before him. A brown tattered cloth wrapped around the one in the cage. The large bat flies into the cage before landing on the person’s shoulder.

“It’s been a long time hasn’t it,” said the clothed person, his voice alarming Taichi, recognizing his voice instantly.

“N-No way?? Ho-How,” stuttered Taichi, seeing the person before him before getting angry. “You just don’t know how to stay dead! Do you!”

“Nice to see you too, Chosen Child!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Digimon or Rising of the Shield Hero. I do however; own the OC’s that will appear in this story when they appear. I will be staying close to the ROTSH anime rather than the light novel/manga; I have just started to read it, with some tweaks here and there. Please Read and Review.

Chapter II

“Nice to see you too, Chosen Child!!”

Sitting before Taichi, dressed in just a tattered brown cloth, large enough to cover him, was Vamdemon, in his ultimate form of VenomVamdemon. Staring at each other for quite some time, the tension was cut when Vamdemon stared at the portly man. The large bat flies off Vamdemon’s shoulder at that point and flies around the vicinity before landing somewhere in the darkness. 

“Interesting person you have brought before me, Beloukas,” said Vamdemon, staring at the now named portly man before staring at Taichi. “Though I highly doubt you were going to show me to him.”

“Cut the crap!” shouted Taichi, staring angrily at Vamdemon. “How are you still alive?”

“I don’t have to answer to you Chosen Child,” said Vamdemon, leaning against the bars of his cage.

“Oh yes you do,” said Taichi, gripping one of the bars of the cage. “All of the Chosen Children around the world helped in taking you down once and for all yet here you are before me. Now explain!”

“I’m assuming you know each other,” said Beloukas, staring between the two, confused. “Now how would this be? Knowing this unknown Demi-Human.”

“He’s an enemy from my world,” said Taichi, giving a side glance at Beloukas before staring back at Vamdemon. “One that we thought we destroyed.”

“Ah, I see I see,” said Beloukas, staring at Vamdemon, fascinated. “Fascinating, a Demi-Human from the Shield Hero’s World. Most fascinating.”

“Erm, well, he is not really a Demi-Human,” said Taichi, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t know how to explain to you without confusing you further. But the least I can say is that Vamdemon is evil and dangerous.”

“Why, thank you for the compliment,” said Vamdemon, grinning at Taichi before standing at his full height.

Standing at his full height in the cage, Vamdemon stood tall at a height of eight foot and two inches. The tattered brown cloth stayed wrapped around his waist, held in place by his long light grey scaly tail, showing off the rest of his body, most of the tail staying hidden underneath the cloth, holding a monster egg in secret. The once crimson colored exoskeleton were now scales that covered a good portion of his upper body and his whole back, from the sides of his neck down to half way to the sides of his chest and down to the back of his hands before becoming light grey scales that changed to black scales when reaching the waist on down to his feet. There were light grey scales that resembled strips on his legs. His feet no longer looked beastly, but like a human with five digits. His sharp toenails were purple while his sharp fingernails were black. The only areas of his pale skin that were seen was from his neck down to his chest and abdomen to his inner thigh and groin area straight to his buttocks, the inner area of his arm straight to the palms of his hands, and the soles of his feet, and his face. There was no mask, showing off his face to the world, his eyes a shade of blue with demonic gold gradient at the bottom. The horn-like protrusions on his shoulders were long gone. His messy waist length blond hair was even messier then before, obscuring his elongated pointy ears with crimson scales on the tips. The crimson horns jutting out from the sides of his head were still there. His wings and his body bound by chains, the slave seal on his chest sparking. But not by regular chains. Chains that were made of crystal with the color and power of the crests flowing thru it.

“Now this is interesting,” said Taichi, picking up the chain closest to him, only for the shield to absorb it. “Great, a new shield.”

**Eight Crest Shield I**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Chains of Sealing**

**Fire Magic +5,000**

**Water Magic +5,000**

**Ice Magic +5,000**

**Wind Magic +5,000**

**Earth Magic +5,000**

**Lightning Magic +5,000**

**Light Magic +5,000**

**Dark Magic (Locked)**

“Finally, some movement,” thought Vamdemon, being able to move his body more, only to see that some of the crystal remained as cuffs on his wrists and ankles. “Blast not all came off!”

“So am I going to get any answers from you,” said Taichi, staring at Vamdemon. “If not, I might as well check out the rest of the tent.”

“Might as well. I’m not the only one in such a predicament,” said Vamdemon, leaning against the cage. “I know for a fact that you Chosen Children defeated me. My data scattered all over before it was compressed in crystal. After a while, I was able to regain my form but my power was suppressed. Despite being in an unconscious state, I was still aware of my surroundings, in the darkness for a long time. Before long, something pulled me out, I could hear the world around me, before Beloukas and his entourage found me, still contained within that blasted crystal. Stayed like that for months before waking up. Most of the crystal formed into these chains, the rest blasted off, scattered all over this world I presume. My form must have been altered when I was brought here.”

“You’re missing a part,” said Beloukas, wagging his finger.” But I highly doubt you knew of it. The moment that crystal blasted off, some strange black aura blasted off in many directions.”

“My Night Raiders,” said Vamdemon, confusing Beloukas before pointing at the large bat peeking out of the dark. “Thousands of them are out there, I might add. Gaining information on this world and sending it back to me via a mind link. So I already know what has been going on for a long time.”

“How much?” asked Taichi, staring at Beloukas. “How much money is he worth?”

“Ten thousand gold coins,” replied Beloukas, staring at Taichi.

“Pass,” said Taichi, walking away from Vamdemon. “Show me what else you got.”

“Thought as much,” said Beloukas, walking back to the main area with Taichi.

“Follow them,” said Vamdemon, talking to the large bat.

Walking away from the depths where Vamdemon was, Taichi hears coughing. Beloukas leads the way to the sector where the coughing was coming. Coming before a cage, Taichi pulls the tarp away, showing a young Demi-Human. A little girl to be precise. Her eyes had a blank look to them. Taichi thought of Hikari when he saw her, images that made him think if Vamdemon won.

“Sir, this slave here is my recommendation,” said Beloukas, pointing at a different cage, Taichi walking over. “Its high leveled.”

“That’s close to twenty times my level,” thought Taichi, seeing the Wolf Beastmen’s level before talking. “How much is he?”

“Well, it is highly capable in battle,” said Beloukas, thinking of the cost. “How does fifteen gold pieces sound?”

“Cheaper than Vamdemon,” thought Taichi, before staring at the Wolf Beastmen. “What’s your name?”

“Varg,”replied the Wolf Beastmen, staring at Taichi. “How did you come back unscathed from that beast in the back?”

“Not a concern right now, “said Taichi, before staring at Beloukas. “Varg will be coming with me. Anyone else you want to show me.”

“Indeed. You’re sure to become one of my best patrons, so I need you to develop a keen eye, you see” said Beloukas, looking back at Taichi. “Now that you’ve seen my best, let me ask you: what kind of slave would you like?”

“One that is obedient,” said Taichi, staring at Varg. “One that will battle against the Waves with me.”

“Wait?” asked Varg, staring at Taichi. “Are you the Shield Hero?”

“Who else would I be?” said Taichi, showing the shield to Varg. “You’ll be a part of my party starting today.”

“I can’t believe it. I’m going to be part of the Shield Hero’s party” thought Varg, staring at Taichi from head to foot before talking. “I will do my best Lord Shield.”

“Lord Shield?!” said Taichi, staring at Varg before correcting him. “I rather not be called that. Just call me Taichi.”

“But Lord Shield,” said Varg, only to get a stare from Taichi. “Right! Taichi, it is sir.”

“Alright then, show me the others,” said Taichi, staring at Beloukas. “I saw two near that little girl. How are they?”

“Well, the one on the right has a disease of some sort. The one further left has an unusable arm,” said Beloukas, pointing to each cage. “I’m not sure they will be of any use.”

“Anyone can be useful,” said Taichi before thinking. “I’ll just get them healed up then.”

“Well then,” said Beloukas, twirling his cane. “I guess you’ll be taking them as well?”

“Course I am,” said Taichi, walking up to their cages. “What are your names?”

“My name,” said the Rabbitman Slave, looking grim. “is… Aster.”

“Zcalez,” said the Lizardman Slave, staring at Taichi.

“I wonder what’s plaguing him,” thought Taichi, seeing that Zcalez was very skinny.

“I see you are in the buying mood,” said Beloukas, staring at Taichi. “But I don’t see how helpful they will be.”

“You’ll see how much better they will be when I come back here,” said Taichi, staring at Beloukas. “And the little girl, raise your head.”

“That half raccoon is diseased and has a mental disorder,” said Beloukas, staring at the little girl. “I’m having a real hard time with her myself. Her previous owner loved his torture, you see. I doubt she’ll last much longer. Including the other two you want.”

“I’ve already decided on those two. I’ll take this one as well,” said Taichi, staring at the little girl who was scared.

Beloukas lead Taichi to another area of the tent where the slave seal was applied. Varg, Aster, Zcales, and the little girl were in the room as well. In the corner, the Night Raider was perched nearby with Vamdemon leaning against the counter. Apparently one of Beloukas’s entourage brought Vamdemon thinking that he was being purchased. But it was the Night Raider doing, putting the person in a trance. Cutting his finger with a knife, like Beloukas told him, Taichi adds a little of his blood to the ink that will put the ones before him under the Curse Seal.

“Let’s begin,” said Beloukas, with the ink in hand. “Now, who first?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Taichi, before staring at Vamdemon. “Just not Vamdemon!”

“Right then. Here goes,” said Beloukas, before applying the ink to the seal on Varg, Aster, Zcalez, and lastly the little girl who struggled a little.

“Hey,” said Taichi, seeing that the seal was hurting them.

“Worry not,” said Beloukas, staring before him at the slaves. “The pain will dissipate soon. The slave crest on their chest makes it impossible for them to defy you.”

“What’s this? “Party Members Settings”?” thought Taichi, seeing the status for each of the slaves before him.

“Now they are all yours,” said Beloukas, before going straight to Vamdemon with ink in hand. “Now for the last one.”

“Wait, what?” said Taichi, before noticing the Night Raider had him in a trance, trying to stop Beloukas from applying the ink. “No, I highly doubt you will listen to a word I say!”

“Z is doing it on his accord,” said Vamdemon, the ink being applied to his chest before looking at his Night Raider. “I rather not be contained and looked at like I’m a piece of meat. Ever heard the phrase “Keep your friends close but your enemy closer.” You just watch your back. ”

“You realize that you’ll be my slave. I can have you do whatever,” said Taichi, a thought coming to mind before blushing. “Within reason that is.”

“Be that as it may,” said Vamdemon, cringing from the slave seal activating. “But know this, Chosen Child, I may be your slave for now but I’ll overcome this blasted seal eventually. And when I do, I’ll be coming for you.”

“Hundred silvers, and fifteen gold, right,” said Taichi, about to get the money out of his shield. “Plus the ten thousand for Vamdemon.”

“Yup,” said Beloukas, still in a trance.” The price for the odd one is lowered to just a thousand gold now.”

“Z,” said Vamdemon, staring at his Night Raider, seeing it shriek slightly before landing on his shoulder. “Fine, have it your way.”

“Not going to ask,” thought Taichi, looking at Vamdemon and his Night Raider.

“There’s a couple extra in here,” said Beloukas, staring at the extra coins.

“That’s your commission,” said Taichi, staring at Beloukas, who was still in a trance. “You were going to wring it out of me anyway, weren’t you?”

“You certainly know your stuff,” said Beloukas, clapping his hands together.

“All right, I know everyone’s name but yours,” said Taichi, looking at the little girl. “What is it?”

“R-Raphtalia,” said the little girl, in a scared voice.

“Raphtalia, that’s the person Naofumi mentioned,” thought Taichi, staring at Raphtalia before kneeling down and talking to her, a hand on her head. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe with me.”

“Safe?! Don’t make me laugh,” said Vamdemon, dropping the monster egg he hid in secret, still cringing from the slave seal. “She’ll be fighting those Waves alongside us, she will not be safe.”

“What’s this?” asked Taichi, picking up the monster egg. “As long as you’re part of my party, there will be no stealing.”

“Wait Lor… I mean Taichi,” said Varg, gaining Taichi’s attention. “That’s a monster egg, keep it. Whatever is inside, will be useful. Heck, it could possibly even be a dragon. Beloukas won’t know that he’s missing one egg if he doesn’t know it.”

“I guess those extra coins can pay for it, “said Taichi, before leading the way out of the tent. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Taichi,” said Varg, staring at the others. “Err, what’s Z doing?”

“Wait, don’t,” said Taichi, only for Z to drop the slave sealing ink unto the shield for it to absorb. “New shields, just my luck.”

**Slave Trainer Shield I**

**(Unlocked)**

**Slave Growth +1 (Small)**

**Slaver Trainer Shield** **Ⅱ**

**(Unlocked)**

**Slave Condition +1 (Small)**

“I’m looking forward to your next visit,” said Beloukas, regaining himself after they were completely gone. “Huh, what happened? Oh well, business is business.”

Heading back into the Castle Town, Taichi heads to Erhard’s shop. Wanting to fit his new companions with better clothes and weapons. Walking up to Erhard, Taichi stares at his new companions wondering what best would fit them. Taichi already had an idea for Raphtalia. Erhard stares at the people before him.

“Welcome,” said Erhard, staring at Taichi. “Looks like you got yourself some companions. Though I might add two of them look like they need medical attention. And the little girl…”

“Give me weapons and new attire for them,” said Taichi, putting some coins on the counter. “I want to make sure they are best equipped.

After grabbing the necessary items, everyone went to the changing room, one after the other. Taichi was able to see them better now that they were out of those dark cages. Varg was a tall grey wolf that stood close to seven foot. His new attire consisted of dark green pants that were tattered at the hem with a brown belt around the waist, an open black sleeveless vest with green trim, and white bandages around his feet and knuckles with a set of clawed brass knuckles. A big battle axe was strapped onto his back. Next was Zcalez, a green lizard Beastmen, who stood a little under Taichi, at a height of five foot nine inches. His new attire consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and pants, white bandages on his arms to his elbows and on his feet, metal knee guards, a long tattered red scarf wrapped around his head covering his spiky orange hair, and a long white tattered scarf with holes so his eyes can be seen as a mask, and a short sword strapped to his pants with a red cord. Aster came out third, a Rabbitman Beastmen, standing at the same height as Taichi, at five foot eleven inches. Aster had short shoulder length light purple hair and matching light purple eyes and light skin. His new attire consisted of a white short sleeve shirt with a green open sleeveless vest with brown trim and strings over it, brown pants held up with a grey belt, dark brown boots that were thigh length, a short grey cloak with green trim, and a brown bag slung over his right shoulder resting on his left side. A silver staff was strapped to his back. A white sling kept his left arm in place till it healed properly. Next was Raphtalia, wearing a simple red chainmail dress, and brown boots, with a knife strapped to the side of her dress. Raphtalia only stood at about four foot five inches. Last was Vamdemon, who was a little tricky since he was so tall. He opted for a simple purple sleeveless robe with gold trim tied with a red sash, and white bandages on his knuckles and wrists and around his abdomen and upper legs, and the crystal rainbow cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

“Took everyone long enough,” said Taichi, looking at everyone. “But it was worth it.”

“I-I’m sorry,” said Raphtalia, looking down.

“Thanks for the new clothes and all,” said Aster, looking at Taichi. “But I don’t know how much help I’ll be to you.”

“You kidding me,” said Varg, stretching in his new clothes. “You should feel honored working with Taichi.”

“I don’t have much long for this world,” thought Zcales, leaning against the wall. “Please body, just hold out a while longer.”

“All right little one. Draw your knife,” said Varg, confusing Raphtalia, only for her to see an Orange Balloon in his hands, one that he grabbed from the Slave Trader’s tent before leaving. “Let me see you stab and burst this thing.”

“N-No,” said Raphtalia, scared of the Orange Balloon.

“I’m going to make you useful to Taichi,” said Varg, staring at Raphtalia. “Now stab it!”

“Varg, stand down,” said Taichi, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Taichi, if she doesn’t learn now,” said Varg, staring at Taichi. “Then she’ll never learn.”

“Varg is correct in what he’s doing,” said Vamdemon, staring out the window, seeing Taichi sigh in defeat.

“Alright then,” said Taichi, taking the Orange Balloon in hand. “This is an order. Unless you want to feel the slave seal activate which I highly doubt.”

“Put more heart into child,” said Varg, seeing Raphtalia hesitate before bursting the Orange Balloon. “That’s better.”

“Looks like everyone got experience from that,” said Taichi, seeing the experience points before him. “From here on out, I’ll expect you to fight the monsters with us.”

“Kid, you’re not going to die a painless death,” said Erhard, staring at Taichi.

“Thanks for the compliment,” said Taichi, walking out the door. “Come on everyone, we’re leaving. See ya Erhard.”

Walking around town, Taichi and his companions end up seeing the abuse Demi-Humans were treated with. Not liking what he was seeing, Taichi ends up hearing everyone’s stomach growling. Going to the nearest diner, Taichi walks in. Varg and the others minus Vamdemon saw the sign that said “We don’t serve Demi-Humans” and tried to get Taichi’s attention but he was already inside. Shrugging their shoulders, they just follow Taichi in to the diner, Vamdemon not caring in the least.

“Welcome,” said a waiter, before noticing Taichi. “Ack, it’s the Shield Hero.”

“Can we get someone to order?” asked Taichi, sitting down at a table before staring at the waiter.

“Um, I-I guess,” said the waiter, hesitantly before walking over.

“We’ll have six daily specials,” said Taichi, before noticing Raphtalia looking at another table, staring at the kid’s meal. “And the youngest one here will have whatever that kid’s having.”

“That’ll be one silver,” said the waiter, accepting the change.

“Why?” asked Raphtalia, staring at Taichi. “Why are you getting it for me?”

“Because you looked like you wanted to try it,” said Taichi, smiling at Raphtalia before their meals arrived.

“Here’s your food,” said the waiter, placing the food on the table before leaving.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Taichi, seeing Raphtalia stare at the food in awe.

“Can I really?” asked Raphtalia, staring at Taichi with wide eyes.

“Why else would he order us food?” said Varg, taking a bit of his food. “Dig in kid!”

“Yes, enjoy it Raphtalia,” said Taichi, with a smile on his face, seeing Raphtalia eat with gusto.

“Manners child,” said Vamdemon, staring at Raphtalia before plopping a small tomato in his mouth. “There’s a fork for a reason.”

“Here, drink this,” said Taichi, passing a cup of water towards Raphtalia. “Is it good?”

“Hell yeah,” said Varg, thinking Taichi was talking to him.

“Yeah,” said Raphtalia, with her mouth full.

“Swallow what you eat before talking or you’ll choke again,” said Vamdemon, eating his food away from everyone.

“As I thought,” thought Taichi, eating his meal. “The food here is delicious.”

After everyone ate their meals, Taichi lead them to the fields. Taichi’s goals were to get Aster, Zcalez, and Raphtalia up in levels. So they battled the monsters in the vicinity. By the time evening came around, they had set up a small camp near the river’s edge. Aster was curious seeing Taichi making medicine, and crafted some leaves to look like cups, after instructing how to make them step by step along with the medicine Taichi was making. Taichi also gained some new shields, with one of them being some red sand that Z gave, and another from Aster’s blood when a small wound opened up a little.

**Small Medicine Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Medicine Efficacy Up**

**Small Poison Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Poison Resistance (Small)**

**Slaver Trainer Shield** **Ⅲ**

**(Unlocked)**

**Slave Growth +1 (Medium)**

**Mortar Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Novice Compounding**

**Novice Mixing Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Liquid Solutions Bonus**

**Beaker Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Harvesting Skill +2**

**Medical Research Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Gathering Skill +2**

**Dragon’s Era Sand Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Portal Shield**

“Master?” said Raphtalia, gaining Taichi’s attention. “Who are you?”

“A hero, the Shield one,” said Taichi, looking at the shield.

“You mean,” said Raphtalia, thinking about what she learned from her parents. “One of the Four Cardinal Heroes?”

“Who else would he be?” said Varg, staring at the sky.

“The Shield Hero,” said Raphtalia, staring at Taichi. “U-Um, what is your name?”

“Taichi Yagami,” replied Taichi, grinding some herbs.

“Taichi,” said Raphtalia, ingraining that name in her head before coughing. “Yagami.”

“Here, drink this. All of it,” said Taichi, handing a leaf cup with medicine in it to Raphtalia. “It’s medicine I blended with Aster’s help. Apparently, it can cure mild colds.”

“Hahaha,” chuckled Zcalez, at Raphtalia’s expense, only to get the medicine himself.

“Here, you too,” said Taichi, handing some to Zcalez as well. “You too, Aster.”

“Yes Taichi,” said Aster, downing the medicine better than the other two.

“So bitter!” said Raphtalia, after a taste.

“Good medicines taste bitter,” said Aster, twirling the leaf cup in his hand. “If it wasn’t, then it wouldn’t be medicine.”

Still making medicine in the middle of the night, Taichi stares at his companions. Besides him and Vamdemon, everyone else was asleep. Raphtalia, unfortunately, was tossing in her sleep. A recurring nightmare, when the first Wave hit. Her parents lost during the Wave, traumatizing her. Raphtalia awake with a scream, startling everyone at camp, calling out for her parents. Taichi was able to calm her down by pulling her into a hug and changing his Green Mush Shield to the Music Box Shield. After she calmed down, everyone went back to sleep, Vamdemon and Taichi staying awake a little longer before hitting the hay.

_*Dream Sequence begins*_

_Taichi is back in the fields like the last time he came here. But it was slightly different. Various flowers were mixed in the fields, with their petals floating in the river. Naofumi and Motoyasu were there. But so were some others, one that looked like an older Raphtalia holding the young Raphtalia, who slept against her, with a Weasel Demi-Human woman next to her, humming a certain tune. The other two looked like young angels, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with pink hair and pink eyes._

_“Who are they?” asked Taichi, staring at the four girls._

_“Can’t you tell?” said Naofumi, staring at the girls. “Well, at least the one.”_

_“Wait,” said Taichi, before going wide eyed. “R-Raphtalia?!”_

_“Of course,” said Raphtalia, staring at Taichi “Didn’t anyone tell you?”_

_“Well, Aster did before heading off to sleep,” said Taichi, looking at the grown version of Raphtalia. “Makes me think that I’m going to take away her childhood.”_

_“That’s a Demi-Human for you,” said Motoyasu, staring at the girls. “Once leveled up to a certain extent, they grow up into adults in no time. By the way, this is Rifana. It was reversed between me and Naofumi in our timelines.”_

_“Please to meet you,” said Rifana, greeting him before going back to humming._

_“And these two,” said Taichi, only to be twirled around by the two angel girls._

_“Yay yay, Yay!” said the blond haired angel, letting go of Taichi before staring at him. “You have my egg, right. Let me see, let me see!”_

_“Your egg?” said Taichi confused by what she said._

_“Right, my egg,” said the pink haired angel, staring at Taichi. “You have it?”_

_“Oh, this egg,” said Taichi, taking an egg out of his pouch. “Bu wait, you’re angels?!”_

_“Actually, they’re filolials that were raised by us heroes,” said Naofumi, putting a hand on the blonde haired one. “Filolials and other certain monsters once raised by us heroes, will gain a human form when leveled up enough.”_

_“Boo, this isn’t my egg,” said the blonde haired one, staring at the egg._

_“Same here,” said the pink haired one, agreeing with the other._

_“Why are they saying that?” asked Taichi, before putting the egg away. “It’s like they’re saying they’re the same person but are not.”_

_“It’s because they are,” said Naofumi, confusing Taichi further. “We both got the same egg but since they were raised by different heroes, they came out differently. Filo here is the result with me.”_

_“And Sakura with me,” said Motoyasu, putting a hand on Sakura’s head. “There’s another me out there with the legendary spear but he’s stuck in a time loop. The result for one of the loops had it where Sakura had blue eyes instead, since that Motoyasu and Naufumi raised her together but with Naofumi more. So most in likely, you’ll get that egg but it will be these two yet not. Get it.”_

_“Kind of,” said Taichi, slightly confused. “I wonder what this little guy will be?”_

_“Who knows?” said Naofumi, before seeing that the dream was coming to an end “Well, I guess we’ll see you next time this occurs.”_

_“Well then,” said Taichi, staring at everyone before him. “Till next time!”_

_“Good-bye Taichi!”_

_*Dream Sequence end*_

The next day, Taichi and his companions went in to the Castle Town for some business. Their first stop was the Apothecary, where Taichi wanted to sell some of his medicines. Aster was looking around, looking at everything with amazement, before an old set of equipment caught his attention. Vamdemon stayed in the dark area of the Apothecary after being in the sun too long for his liking. Taichi made sure that Raphtalia, Aster, and Zcalez had their medicine before coming into the Castle Town.

“The quality’s not bad,” said the Apothecary shop owner, staring at the merchandise then at Taichi. “Are you well versed in making medicines, Sir Hero?”

“Yesterday was my first try,” said Taichi, before looking at Aster. “With some help from Aster there. Told me that medicine is more profitable right now due to the Wave’s impact.”

“I see,” said the Apothecary shop owner, staring at Aster. “You’ll well verse.”

“Well, this field was my interest before I became a slave,” said Aster, staring at the Apothecary shop owner. “I hope I can continue it if Taichi allows it.”

“Of course you can,” said Taichi, looking at Aster. “You’ll have something to fall back on once I beat all the waves and returned to my world.”

“Thank you Taichi,” said Aster, bowing to Taichi.

“In total, this is worth four silvers,” said the Apothecary shop owner, staring at the medicine.

“Say, do you have any tools you don’t use anymore?” asked Taichi, seeing that Aster went back to looking at the tools and such.

After procuring what they needed in the Apothecary, Taichi, Aster, and Vamdemon went back outside to fetch the others that stayed on the side of the shop. Raphtalia was staring interested at the children playing with a ball. Aster though was pleased with what he got at the Apothecary. A new tool set, that Taichi procured for him, while Taichi went for secondhand tools.

“Do you want one of those balls?” asked Taichi, staring at Raphtalia.

“N-Not at all!” said Raphtalia, only for Taichi to notice she was wagging her tail. “I don’t want it at all!”

“So she wants one,” thought Taichi, before procuring one nearby before giving it to Raphtalia. “That’s not a problem. You can play with it after we’re done with work.”

“Thank you!” said Raphtalia, happy as can be.

The next couple of days went by fast. Everyone besides Vamdemon and Varg were gaining levels. Taichi treated everyone from time to time especially with Raphtalia. Varg and Aster had to stop Taichi from brutalizing Raphtalia’s hair when they heard he had tried doing it to his little sister’s dolls. Zcalez took over then, cutting her hair to a reasonable shoulder length bob cut. Taichi absorbed her hair into the shield afterwards. They frequently went to the same diner to eat, Taichi made sure everyone was well fed. Aster would help Raphtalia learn proper manners while there. Taichi on occasions had to avoid Z, when he got a taste of his blood. While everyone slept at the inn during the night Taichi would continue learning and making medicine with Aster before sleep overtook them.

There were times that Taichi had to clean the sheets when Raphtalia accidently wet them, but it just reminded him what he would do for Hikari when they were younger. Taichi had frequently visited the Apothecary learning the shop owner’s name in the process. New shields were gained as well. Varg helped Raphtalia overcome her fear of killing monsters that could bleed. It was dicey at first but she overcame it. Taichi didn’t like that he wasn’t told about what was done but in the end it helped Raphtalia. Taichi was able to procure a better weapon for Raphtalia, a short sword to be exact. Erhard gave Taichi directions to an area when asked for a better training spot since the monsters were getting too easy. The Village of Lute was their next destination. Taichi was able to sell more of his monster drops and medicines there as well. The buyer that Taichi was selling his merchandise to suggested a coal pit nearby to level but that there were strong monsters from the first wave there.

**Calorie Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Stamina Up (Small)**

**Energy Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**SP Increase (Small)**

**Potential Energy Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Stamina Decay Down (Small)**

While at the coal pit, Taichi gained new shields yet again. Traveling into the depths off the coal pit, everyone had a pickaxe in hand. Once in an area with ores abound, everyone starting hacking away. This was Taichi’s way off letting them gain their own money instead of always relying on him, which Vamdemon saw thru and agreed with. It was Raphtalia that noticed a monster was nearby when she saw paw prints. Vamdemon and Varg kept quiet, wanting them to learn to be more aware of their surroundings.

**Rope Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Air Strike Shield**

**Pickax Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Mining Skill +1**

“This will fetch a pretty penny,” said Taichi, picking up the ore he hacked off before noticing Raphtalia was scared.

“No!” screamed Raphtalia, seeing the two headed dog monster, images of her parents mauled to death by a similar creature, before Taichi jumped her way and got her out of the path of the monster.

“You okay?” asked Taichi, holding Raphtalia while the others joined up with them, though Vamdemon and Varg stayed at a higher area out of the way.

“D-Dog monster,” said Raphtalia, remembering her home and parents. “Killed all the villagers, even Dad and Mom.”

“Most in likely during the first Wave,” said Aster, holding his silver staff with his good hand. “Before you were summoned.”

“Is that the same dog that killed your parents?” asked Taichi, seeing the two headed dog monster coming their way.

“No.” replied Raphtalia, scared and clinging to Aster.

“Listen Raphtalia, Aster, Zcalez,” said Taichi, gaining their attention. “We’re taking that thing out here and now. We’ll prevent others from experiencing what you did, Raphtalia.”

Changing his shield into the Blade Shield, Taichi charges forth, striking the dog monster. Aster and Zcalez were preparing low level spells from a distance before Zcalez shot forth, his sword ablaze striking alongside Taichi. After a couple more seconds, Aster released a water spell that struck in multiple directions. Taichi and Zcalez were able to pin the monster down but Vamdemon had other plans.

“Now child,” shouted Vamdemon, gaining Raphtalia’s attention. “Stab it with your sword! Now!”

“No…” said Raphtalia, too scared to move, only for the two headed dog monster to bit into Taichi’s shoulder.

“If he dies, so will you!” shouted Vamdemon, staring at Raphtalia with cold eyes. “Then hurry up and kill it!”

“This is an order!” shouted Varg, standing close by, only to see her backup. “Never mind! If you can’t fight, then get out of here!”

“Varg, back down!” shouted Taichi, only to look Raphtalia’s way. “I know you can do it. This is no different than training near Castle Town.”

“That’d be just like then…” said Raphtalia, thinking of the day she lost her parents before thinking what Taichi has done for her since he purchased her before charging forth and striking the two headed dog monster dead. “Don’t go! Don’t leave me! Don’t die!”

“Well done you three, especially you Raphtalia,” said Taichi, staring at the three before him.

“Taichi!” shouted Raphtalia, running towards Taichi and embracing him, crying the whole time.

“Hey, even with the shield’s power, the wound still hurts!” said Taichi, cringing at the pain.

“Don’t ever die! Please don’t leave me alone!” said Raphtalia, still crying. “Taichi!’

“Don’t worry, we’ll all here to help you,” said Taichi, seeing that Vamdemon and Varg coming towards them. “You two! I expected something like this with Vamdemon but you Varg crossed the line!”

“Sorry Taichi,” said Varg, staring at Taichi and the others. “This was the only way. It was a make it or break it.”

“Make it or break it, my foot!” said Taichi, only to pass out in Aster’s arm, breathing heavy, the venom from the two headed dog coursing thru his body, startling everyone even Vamdemon.

“Taichi!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Aster’s attire is based off of Naofumi’s at the beginning  
> Zcalez’s attire is based off of Stain/Spinner from My Hero Academia  
> Vamdemon’s attire is based off of Garr’s from Breath of Fire III  
> Raphtalia’s/Zcalez’s shortswords are based off of Steel Sword+ from Rune Factory   
> Varg’s weapon is based off the Great Axe from the Rune Factory game series, same thing with the Brass Knuckles  
> Aster’s staff is based off the Silver Staff from the Rune Factory game series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Digimon or Rising of the Shield Hero. I do however; own the OC’s that will appear in this story when they appear. I will be staying close to the ROTSH anime rather than the light novel/manga; I have just started to read it, with some tweaks here and there. Please Read and Review.  
> Sorry to the readers that left kudos/reviews/bookmarked, I'm still getting use to AO3 system.

Chapter III

It has been a couple days since the battle against the two headed dog monster. Taichi has lain in bed since then cause of the poison. Aster was able to make an antidote from the blood of the dog monster and has administered it to Taichi after Vamdemon sucked out most of the poison. While Taichi was recuperating, everyone besides Vamdemon was able to go about and procured and feed items to Taichi’s shield, one of which was more of the rainbow crystals that could subdue Vamdemon. Vamdemon had a restricted distance of how far away and how close he could be to Taichi, lest the Slave Seal act up. At times, Aster would go to the apothecary and help out Basil, the shop owner. Varg and Raphtalia would go to Erhard’s shop and help out as well. Zcalez on the other hand, just stayed in the forest outside Castle Town, since he didn’t like being there unless he had to. Taichi woke up a couple times and listened to what everyone told him. Even Vamdemon got him up to track and told everything that he knew about this world. Taichi was furious by the time Vamdemon said everything regarding the state of the world specially Melromarc. Taichi was able to find in his status how to prevent experience gain and added it to Raphtalia since he was going to leave her in Erhard’s care soon. She would still be able to gain experience for defense, attack and the likes just not be able to level up.

**Two-Headed Black Dog Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Alert Shield**

**Equip Effect: Dog Bite**

**Light Metal Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +1**

**Magic Defense Up**

**Pipe Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Shield Prison**

**Animal Needle Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +1**

**Equip Effect: Needle Shield (Small)**

**Porcupine Bone Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**SP Up (Small)**

**Crystal Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Craft Skill +1**

**Anti-Poison Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +5**

**Iron Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Smelting Ability +2**

**Copper Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Smelting Ability +1**

**Silver Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**2% Damage Reduction from Demons**

**Lead Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +1**

**Gold Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Smelting Ability +7**

**10% Damage Reduction from Demons**

**Bronze Ore Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Smelting Ability +1**

**Buckler**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +8**

**Umbrella Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Magic Defense +6**

**Coin Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +50**

**Iron Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +8**

**Monkey Plush Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Magic Defense +18**

**Round Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +15**

**Magic Defense +7**

**Turtle Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +24**

**Magic Defense +16**

**Critical Hit Resistance 30%**

**Knock Out Resistance 75%**

**Clock Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +38**

**Sleep Resistance 20%**

**Eight Crest Shield II**

**(Unlocked)**

**Skill Acquired: Elemental Cannon, Brave Shield**

**Fire Magic +5,000**

**Water Magic +5,000**

**Ice Magic +5,000**

**Wind Magic +5,000**

**Earth Magic +5,000**

**Lightning Magic +5,000**

**Light Magic +5,000**

**Dark Magic (Locked)**

After everyone had hunkered down for the night, they were not aware of what was about to transpire. Taichi had just entered his first heat. Looking around the room, Taichi in a daze notices Vamdemon, also in a daze, slowly pulling the blanket off him. Taichi leans up and plants a kiss on Vamdemon’s forehead before Vamdemon’s tail slides into his pants. The tip of the tail rubs up against Taichi’s anal hole before sliding in with ease, the slick making it easy. Taichi’s hands wonder over Vamdemon’s chest, while Vamdemon’s hand slowly worked on getting Taichi’s clothes off. Once every article of clothing was removed from the both of them, Vamdemon slowly put his fingers near Taichi’s vaginal hole, slowly scissoring it. Taichi gasps and moans with each movement, slowly twirling a lock of Vamdemon’s hair. Vamdemon’s tail goes faster with each noise Taichi makes. Vamdemon removes his fingers and slowly lines up his massive member before slowly pushing in breaking Taichi’s hymen. Tears well up in the corner of Taichi’s eyes before being licked away by Vamdemon. Inch by inch, Vamdemon slowly pushes in letting Taichi adjust to his length before sliding more in. Slowly Vamdemon starts pulling in and out going faster with each moan he hears. Taichi pulls him back into a kiss while being pounded, enjoying every second. They both feel their climax coming. Before Vamdemon could unleash his seed into Taichi, he was able to regain some of his consciousness and pulled out, his semen spraying over Taichi’s chest and face.

“Wha-What just happened?” thought Vamdemon, before looking at the shield. “I know you have some sentience Shield, so speak.”

The shield was able to project everything that was going on. While Vamdemon was reading, Taichi slowly approaches Vamdemon before licking the head of his member earning a gasp from Vamdemon. Not liking what was going on, Vamdemon conjured up a barrier-like orb which held Taichi in place. Even if he was confined, Taichi was still very much in heat and slowly started to finger himself hoping that it would entice Vamdemon. For which it didn’t except make Vamdemon blush when Taichi stared at him. The rest of the night was like that before Taichi fell asleep, while Vamdemon kept his distance. Apparently the Slave Seal lifted when Taichi gave a command early on before their little intercourse.

The next couple of days after, Taichi was confined until his heat died down. There were claw marks on their door at the inn, most likely Varg and Aster trying to get in before Taichi was confined. Afterwards Taichi allowed a little leeway and let Vamdemon have more distance which he capsulized on. Vamdemon flew far enough away into another country and slaughtered any high leveled monsters to get his mind off of what happened. After he was gone for those couple days, Vamdemon came back with items in tow for the shield. Taichi added the restrictions back on afterwards, though neither one could really look at each other without looking away in embarrassment. Noticing his status, Taichi marvels that he and his party gained a lot of levels since letting Vamdemon loose minus Vamdemon and Raphtalia of course. Later Taichi left Raphtalia with Erhard explaining that this was part of his plan which took Raphtalia a long time to accept.

**Kino Tree Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Woodworking Skill I**

**Les Tree Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Low Level Wood Working Recipe**

**Treant Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Plant Appraisal 2**

**Blue Treant Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Intermediate Compound Recipe 1**

**Black Treant Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Half Compounding**

**Bee Needle Shield II**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +1**

**Equip Effect: Shield of Needles (S), Bee's Poison (Paralysis)**

**Sharpening Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Mineral Identification +1**

**Equip Effect: Automatic Sharpening (8 Hours) - Heavy Consumption**

**Chaos Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +40**

**Magic Defense +38**

**Poison Resistance 80%**

**Seal Resistance 80%**

**Paralysis Resistance 80%**

**Bone Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +66**

**Magic Defense +56**

**Magic Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +84**

**Magic Defense +78**

**Seal Resistance 100%**

**Heavy Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +105**

**Magic Defense +84**

**Critical Hit Resistance 50%**

**Knock Out Resistance 20%**

**Platinum Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +150**

**Magic Defense +150**

**Dizzy Resistance 85%**

**Critical Hit Resistance 70%**

**Kite Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +208**

**Magic Defense +162**

**Dizzy Resistance 50%**

**Knight Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +325**

**Magic Defense +320**

**Dizzy Resistance 50%**

**Critical Hit Resistance 50%**

**Anubis Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +209**

**Dark Magic +210**

**Skill Acquired: Instant Death**

**Battle Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +80**

**Burning Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +125**

**Magic Defense +75**

**Fire Magic +75**

**Freezing Resistance 40%**

**Fire Resistance 40%**

**Coffin Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +65**

**Dark Magic +39**

**Death Resistance 10%**

**Devil Knight Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +200**

**Dark Magic +120**

**Erbschaft**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +142**

**Skill Acquired: Time Stop**

**Three-Headed Black Dog Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +500**

**Defense +500**

**Magic Defense +300**

**Dark Magic +100**

**Skill Acquired: Obsidian Horn Strike**

**Equip Effect: Dog Bite**

**Aster, age 20, Omega**

**Level 32**

**Experience: 7/140,700**

**Max HP: 1,200**

**Max MP: 2,000**

**Max SP: 2,500**

** Status **

**Attack: +787**

**Magic: +1,585**

**Physical Defense: +1,529**

**Magic Defense: +2,519**

**Dexterity: +979**

** Magic **

**Fire: 869**

**Water: 869**

**Ice: 869**

**Wind: 869**

**Earth: 869**

**Lightning: 869**

**Light: 674**

**Dark: 469**

** Equipment **

**Silver Staff (Magic Attack +47)**

**Feather Boots (Defense +140, Magic Defense +30, Knock Out Resistance 15%)**

**Wind Cloak (Defense +92, Magic Defense +60, Wind Resistance 10%)**

**Zcalez, age 25, Beta**

**Level 32**

**Experience: 7/140,700**

**Max HP: 1,050**

**Max MP: 2,000**

**Max SP: 1,900**

** Status **

**Attack: +870**

**Magic: +1,085**

**Physical Defense: +3,054**

**Magic Defense: +1,750**

**Dexterity: +1,500**

** Magic **

**Fire: 789**

**Water: 473**

**Ice: 371**

**Wind: 376**

**Earth: 541**

**Lightning: 300**

**Light: 200**

**Dark: 500**

** Equipment **

**Steel Sword+ (Attack +48)**

**Sneaky Boots (Defense +6, Dizzy Resistance 20%, Critical Hit 30%)**

**Varg, age 30, Alpha**

**Level 76**

**Experience: 0/831,500**

**Max HP: 3,000**

**Max MP: 2,950**

**Max SP: 3,000**

** Status **

**Attack: +1,200**

**Magic: +900**

**Physical Defense: +980**

**Magic Defense: +769**

**Dexterity: +990**

** Magic **

**Fire: 537**

**Water: 300**

**Ice: 690**

**Wind: 550**

**Earth: 550**

**Lightning: 499**

**Light: 200**

**Dark: 400**

** Equipment **

**Brass Knuckles (Attack +59, Defense +3)**

**Great Axe (Attack +232, Critical Hit 10%)**

**Raphtalia, age 10, Beta**

**Level 11**

**Experience: 100/590**

**Max HP: 272**

**Max MP: 200**

**Max SP: 250**

** Status **

**Attack: +134**

**Magic: +25**

**Physical Defense: +2, 065**

**Magic Defense: +1,836**

**Dexterity: +30**

** Magic **

**Fire: +15**

**Water: +10**

**Ice: +15**

**Wind: +15**

**Earth: +50**

**Lightning:**

**Light: +100**

**Dark: +100**

** Equipment **

**Chain Mail Dress (Defense +50, Magic Defense +30)**

**Steel Sword+ (Attack +48)**

**Indigo Ribbon x2(Defense +976, Magic Defense +892)**

**Vamdemon, age???, Alpha**

**Level 666**

**Experience: 7/8,202,290**

**Max HP: 66,666,666**

**Max MP: 66,666,666**

**Max SP: 66,666,666**

** Status **

**Attack: +6,666,666**

**Magic: +6,666,666**

**Physical Defense: +6,666,666**

**Magic Defense: +6,666,666**

**Dexterity: +6,666,666**

** Magic **

**Fire: +6,666,666**

**Water: +9,000**

**Ice: +10,000**

**Wind: +10,000**

**Earth: +10,000**

**Lightning: +10,000**

**Light: +100**

**Dark: +6,666,666**

** Equipment **

**Eight Crest Cuffs (half’s powers)**

“Thanks Erhard,” said Taichi, looking at a depressed Raphtalia. “I don’t want her to lose her childhood.”

“Not a problem,” said Erhard, holding a piece of armor. “I can show her the works around here. By the way, this here armor will finish off your look. Made it from material Vamdemon procured.”

“Amazing fit,” said Taichi, putting the armor on. “This looks great!”

“I call it Obsidian Armor!” said Erhard, looking at how it fit Taichi. “You’re rocking it kid. You look like a real royal now. An adventuring one!”

**Yagami, Taichi, age 22, Alpha-Omega**

**The Shield Hero**

**Level 32**

**Experience: 7/140,700**

**Max HP: 1480**

**Max MP: 2,550**

**Max SP: 2,500**

** Status **

**Attack: +870**

**Magic: +1,085**

**Physical Defense: +3,054**

**Magic Defense: +1,750**

**Dexterity: +1,500**

** Magic **

**Fire: +10,075**

**Water: +10,000**

**Ice: +10,000**

**Wind: +10,000**

**Earth: +10,000**

**Lightning: +10,000**

**Light: +10,000**

**Dark: +469**

** Equipment **

**Small Shield**

**Obsidian Armor (Defense +100, Magic Defense +100)**

Afterwards, everyone headed to the Three Saints church after seeing knights getting ready for the coming Wave. Once inside the church, one of the nuns led them to the Dragon Hourglass. Taichi marveled at how huge and grand it was. His shield glows before syncing up with the Dragon Hourglass, showing how much time before the Wave came, which was in twenty hours and twelve minutes.

“Is that Taichi I see?” said Motoyasu, coming into the room. “Dude, come on. You’re still fighting with such flimsy equipment?”

“Hey! Sir Motoyasu’s talking to you!” said Myne, ticking Taichi off.

“I don’t have to listen to you princess,” said Taichi, startling Myne. “That’s right, I know who you are, First Princess of Melromarc!”

“If she’s the princess of this country,” said Itsuki, walking into the room. “Then why is she here?”

“I agree,” said Ren, walking in as well. “Someone of your stature shouldn’t be on the battlefields at this current moment. What should happen if you lose your life? The country has no heir then.”

“She’s a princess,” said Taichi, staring at Ren and Itsuki. “But not the crown princess. That title belongs to her younger sister Melty. And to boot, Myne isn’t her real name, it’s Malty.”

“Again, why is she here?” said Ren, staring at the princess.

“Because I choose to be,” said Malty, hands on her hips.

“I’m leaving,” said Taichi, walking out with his party. “See you guys at the Wave.”

“Looking forward to seeing how you progressed,” said Itsuki, watching Taichi and his party leave.

“Same here,” said Ren, staring at Taichi’s back.

Afterwards, Taichi and his party went back to the inn preparing for the Wave. Aster and Taichi made some more potions during the night before hitting the sack. Varg and Zcalez sharpened their weapons for the battle. The day of the Wave, many adventurers and knights had gathered. Taichi and his party were prepared as best as they could be at the moment. Once the countdown hit zero, everyone was transported near the Wave. The sky had turned red and many monsters poured forth from the dimensional rift that was the Wave. Seeing that the town of Lute was about to be hit, Taichi and his party headed there after the other three heroes sent a flare up for the knights to come.

“They think their jobs done once they let the knights know where they are?” said Taichi, not liking that they prioritized the boss monster first over the safety of the villagers. “The castle isn’t far away, but by the time the knights get here, the village will be wiped out! We’re going! To Lute Village!”

“Right!” said Varg, running after Taichi, straight to Lute Village with the rest in tow.

Quite a few monsters landed in Lute Village while the majority that was still falling from the sky was taken out by Vamdemon’s Inferno. Ren and Itsuki saw from their positions in the upper hills what transpired, and were in awe and fear of Vamdemon, deciding not to piss Vamdemon off should they ever meet. Taichi and his party were slaying the monsters left and right, saving many people in the process. Aster helped evacuate the villagers near the coal mines for safety. While slaying the monsters with the Blade Shield in hand, Taichi also absorbed them in the process, unlocking new shields. Some of the villagers come back after they saw how Taichi and his party courageously fought back the monsters.

**Dimensional Locust Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +6**

**Dimensional Bee Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Agility +6**

**Bee Needle Shield I**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +1**

**Equip Effect: Shield of Needles (S), Bee's Poison (Paralysis)**

**Dimensional Corpse Eater Demon Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Decay Prevention (Small)**

“Sir Hero!” shouted one of the villagers, gaining Taichi’s attention.

“Why did you come back here?” asked Taichi, seeing some of the villagers in front of him.

“We all changed our minds after seeing how courageously you’re fighting,” said a young man, talking to Taichi. “This village is our home. We cannot run away and abandon it. We’ll fight with you.”

“I got it,” said Taichi, staring at the young man with courage in his eyes. “Help me keep the enemy pinned down until the evacuation’s complete.”

“Die, monster!” said another villager, stabbing a large monster with a pitchfork after it knocked Taichi and the young man back into a tree.

“You guys can’t deal with this one! Fall back!” said Taichi, holding the monster back with his Blade Shield. “Think about your families! Don’t die here for no reason!’

“Taichi!” shouted Zcalez, gaining Taichi’s attention before taking down the monster.

“Well done,” said Taichi, looking at Zcalez with his sword ablaze with fire magic.

“We’ll handle thingz here,” said Zcalez, talking to the villagers. “Hurry up and evacuate.”

“Got it,” said another villager, with a group of others, one holding the young man on his back. “Please be safe.”

“Well, then,” said Taichi, staring at the small amount of monsters left behind. “The enemy’s numbers dwindled pretty well. Think you and Varg can finish up while I head to the boss monster?”

“With pleazure,” said Zcalez, the fire on his sword blazing even hotter.

Moments after Taichi started to run towards where the other three heroes were, a barrage of fire magic struck the village from the outskirts. Taichi summons his Burning Shield as protection while Vamdemon was in flight and Varg taking shelter in a burnt house. Zcalez unfortunately wasn’t so lucky. A barrage of arrows struck him dead center with him falling to the down. Taichi runs over to check on Zcalez but sees that the wounds were serious with one thru his heart. With his last dying breath, Zcalez speaks his final words.

“Taichi, I want to thank you,” said Zcalez, his sight getting blurry. “You made medicine and helped me get better. You made zure I had good food and brought me nice ztuff. I’m glad I was brought by you. I’m glad I could call you a friend. Thank you… Lord Taichi!”

“Zcalez… Zcalez,” said Taichi, his eyes tearing up before Zcalez passes on in his arms. “Please… open your eyes! Zcalez!”

“Hahahaha! We burned them all to death at once!” said a knight, walking in the village with other knights noticing only that only one died. “One less filthy Demi in this world. The Shield Hero? You’re quite tough.”

“They didn’t care one bit that we were here,” said Taichi, staring at the knights.

“Why you! How dare you!” shouted Varg, about to strike the head knight only to be blocked by another knight.

“Draw your swords,” said the Second Knight in command that blocked Varg’s attack. “Are you with the Shield Hero?”

“Do you even have to ask?” said Varg, angry with the knights. “I’ll lay my life on the line for him. You took Zcalez’s life, you have no sympathy at all!”

“You think you can point your axe at the royal knights, you damned Demi-Human?” shouted the Knight Commander, staring at Varg.

“What kind of knight neglects the people he’s meant to defend?” said Taichi, staring daggers at the knights before him.

“Demi’s aren’t people,” said the Knight Commander, staring at Taichi. “So long as you behave yourself, we won’t be forced to make any mistakes.”

“I guess,” said Taichi, before seeing a tall monster behind the knights. “I could sit tight and watch you knights become monster food.”

“D-Don’t falter! Get in formation!” said the Knight Commander, after seeing the monster behind him before Taichi took the blow for him.

“Want to die an honorable death in battle?” asked Taichi, staring at the Knight Commander before looking at Varg and Vamdemon. “Varg, Vamdemon!’

“On it,” said Varg, slashing the monster in half while Vamdemon burnt some of the monsters with Inferno.

“Listen here! We’ll buy you some time!” said Taichi, looking at the knights before charging at the monsters with Varg and Vamdemon. “Use it to get in formation!”

“Let the Shield handle this,” said the Knight Commander, getting some of his knight’s attention. “We’re heading to where the Three Heroes are!”

“Support the Shield Hero!” said the Second Knight in command, rallying the knights that stayed behind. “Phalanx Formation! Charge!”

“Taichi,” said Vamdemon, gaining Taichi’s attention. “Looks like you got into their heads somehow.”

It was at this time that the monster egg that Taichi carried with him hatched. Fragments of the shell landed on the shield being absorbed in the progress. Two winged dragons cooed within the bag that was slung over Taichi’s back before popping out and nested in Taichi’s hair. Taichi looks up and notices them, the twin dragons that were gold in color with red eyes and the inner membrane of the wings being a blue almost black color. Taichi grabs them and hands them to Varg before going over to Vamdemon. Taichi had Vamdemon fly him over to the boss monster. Jumping down, Taichi changes his Blade Shield over to the Eight Crest Shield II before launching his attack.

****

**Demon Trainer Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Demon Growth Correction (Small)**

**Demon Egg Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Cooking Skill +2**

**_“Elemental cannon!”_ **

****

Seven of the eight elements are launched toward the boss monster. A Chimera to be exact. That was all it took to end the boss monster. The party members to the Three heroes were awestricken except for two people: Princess Malty and a knight in Itsuki’s party. The sky went back to normal afterwards. Taichi notices that the Three Heroes had a little glow in their left eyes before it disappeared. A Night Raider that wasn’t Z flew nearby and landed on Vamdemon’s shoulder.

“So that explains it,” said Vamdemon, staring at the Three Heroes. “V here made it so you could see what happened in Lute Village.”

“You are terrible at naming,” said Taichi, staring at Vamdemon before looking at the others. “You guys okay?”

“So fast!” said Motoyasu, staring at the downed chimera.

“Looks like the next Wave will be easy,” said Itsuki before staring at Taichi. “Glad you made it.”

“I can’t believe those knights tried to off you and your party,” said Ren before noticing said knights arrived. “Sorry what happened to your one party member.”

“Heroes!” shouted the Knight Commander before seeing Taichi and Vamdemon and thinking. “Blast! The Shield Devil and his Demi got here before us!”

“Watch your tone!” said Itsuki, staring at the Knight Commander baffling him. “If it wasn’t for Taichi and his party, that village would have been slaughtered!”

“Agreed,” said Ren, baffling the Knight Commander more. “Taichi here downed the Chimera and ended the Wave faster! You should be grateful!”

“Wha-How? Can they read my mind?” thought the Knight Commander, before seeing another Night Raider that landed on the other shoulder of Vamdemon before speaking deviating from the topic on hand. “Now, now, don’t say that. His Highness has rewards for each of you. Let us go see him.”

Taichi unfortunately didn’t follow the others back to Castle Town after absorbing some of the Chimera. Walking back to Lute Village, Taichi joins back up with Varg and Aster. The baby dragons fly out of his arms and nestle back into Taichi’s hair. Looking around the village, Taichi sees the damages inflicted on the village and its people. Everyone was glad that it wasn’t as severe as it could have been. Many of the women giggled when they saw the baby dragons in Taichi’s hair. Afterwards the major of the town approached Taichi and his group.

**Chimera Meat Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Cooking Skill +1**

**Chimera Bone Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Darkness Resistance (Medium)**

**Chimera Leather Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +10**

**Chimera Viper Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Compounding +1**

**Poison Resistance (High)**

**Skill Acquired: Change Shield**

**Equip Effect: Snake's Fang (High) Long Hook**

**Chimera Lion Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +260**

**Paralysis Resistance (High)**

**Skill Acquired: Beast Roar**

**Chimera Dragon Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Attack +250**

**Seal Resistance (High)**

**Magic Resistance (High)**

**Skill Acquired: Dragon Breath**

**Chimera Goat Shield**

**(Unlocked)**

**Defense +250**

**Defense Resistance (High)**

**Skill Acquired: Skull Bash**

“Sir Hero,” said the Village Major, gaining Taichi’s attention before bowing. “Thank you so much. We couldn’t have made it without you.’

“Thank your lucky stars, not me,” said Taichi, looking at the people before him.

“No,” said the young man from earlier. “Your presence is what helped us survive.”

“We’ll never forget what you’ve done for us,” said another villager, staring at Taichi and his party.

“We’ll bury your party member while you head to the castle,” said the Village Major, looking at Taichi. “It’s the least we can do for you.”

“Friend, he was my friend,” said Taichi, looking the Village Major. “And I’m not leaving so soon. We’ll be burying Zcalez and helping the village in the process. It’s a hero’s duty to help when in need.”

“Again, thank you very much,” said the Village Major, bowing to Taichi and his party.

“Now then,” said Aster, looking at the baby dragons in Taichi’s hair. “What do we call these little ones?”

“Welcome to the family, Ōryū and Kōryū!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Some of the Shields/Equipment are from the Rune Factory/Baten Kaitos Games  
> The Three Headed Dog Shield I actually the monster that killed Raphtalia’s parents  
> Kōryū references the Yellow Dragon of the Center, 黄竜  
> Ōryū is another reference to the Yellow Dragon but refers to the King in Shogi, 王龍  
> This is my first time writing a yaoi scene, so how was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Taichi’s attire that he gains from Erhard after the trial is based on Marth from Fire Emblem Fates 4Koma Book but without the armor for now, which he’ll gain later.


End file.
